


The New Battle / Новая битва

by Yenshee



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Friendship, M/M, Sibling Incest, Terminal Illnesses, Torture, Unrequited Crush, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenshee/pseuds/Yenshee
Summary: Иное развитие событий после окончания 4 сезона. В этой версии Стефан тонул в сейфе год. Когда его нашел Деймон, у него была амнезия.





	1. В начале было ничто...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The New Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052907) by [ClairefromAyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairefromAyr/pseuds/ClairefromAyr). 



> Автор предупреждает, что в фанфике будут прописаны романтические отношения между братьями. Также будут присутствовать описания обмена кровью, насилия, агрессивного поведения, пыток и графический секс между двумя мужчинами. Будет несколько отсылок к канону. Плюс, сильные душевные терзания, а так же множество новых персонажей.

— Где он? Деймон?! Где он? — закричала Елена в панике, пока Деймон, обняв за спину, пытался успокоить её.

— Он в порядке, Елена, слышишь? Я нашел его. Просто успокойся, — сказал он, а Елена посмотрела ему в глаза, стараясь привести дыхание в норму. — Нашел его, — повторил он.

— Тогда где он? — спросила Елена уже немного спокойнее, и Деймон кивнул наверх, в сторону спальни Стефана.

— Он на грани нервного срыва, понимаешь? Ему нужно провести немного времени наедине с собой.

— Стефан и так был в ловушке наедине с собой целый год, Деймон! Понимаешь, _год_! — выделила она последнее слово, а Деймон закатил глаза на это её глупое замечание и опустил руки ей на плечи.

— Знаю. Он просто дезориентирован, и если ты туда вломишься в таком состоянии, то снова распалишь его. Тебе самой нужно немного остыть, — принялся объяснять он, словно Елена была ребенком, а она все кивала на его слова и пыталась выровнять дыхание.

— Но он точно в порядке? — повторила она, не в силах сдержать эмоций в голосе.

— Он провел последние двенадцать месяцев вновь и вновь утопая в закрытом сейфе, Елена. Он… теперь не тот Стефан, которого ты знала.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты сейчас об этом беспокоилась, ладно? Ему просто нужно время, чтобы мозги встали на место.

— Деймон, о чем ты говоришь? Ты пугаешь меня…

Деймон глубоко вздохнул и повел Елену к дивану, усаживая и опускаясь следом. Он выглядел обеспокоенно, что заставляло её еще больше волноваться.

— Что? — спросила она нервно. — Говори.

— Он явно… запутался. И не узнает меня, — мягко сказал Деймон, сжав её руку, пока Елена осознавала сказанное.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — она нахмурилась.

— Просто маленькая амнезия, но ты не волнуйся. Уверен, память вернется, нам просто нужно дать ему время и пространство, — ободряюще сказал Деймон, но Елена поняла по тону его голоса, что сам он взволнован намного больше, чем хочет показать.

— Он никого из нас не помнит? Вообще ничего не помнит? — Деймон кивнул. — Но как? Как такое могло произойти?

— Может быть, это сделал Сайлас перед тем, как бросить его в озеро? Не знаю. Это может быть и последствием травмы.

— Он, должно быть, так напуган, — она зажала рот ладонью, глаза наполнились слезами. — Деймон, мы обязаны помочь ему.

— Обязательно поможем, — уверенно ответил Деймон и снова притянул её в объятья, когда она всхлипнула и начала плакать.

Стефан, свернувшись калачиком на огромной кровати, куда ранее привел его Деймон, слушал их диалог. Девушка внизу совершенно точно знала его, беспокоилась о нем, но он понятия не имел, кто она такая. Паника начала подступать к горлу, и он закрыл глаза. Кем были эти люди? Кто такой Деймон? Это все могло оказаться обманом. Деймон мог быть одним из тех, кто засунул его в тот сейф. Он ведь ничего не знал наверняка. Все, что он помнил — тьма, холод воды, бесконечное напряжение и страх; он тонул снова и снова, крича и колотя в черную дверь сейфа.

Стефан сжал зубы и задрожал, боясь закрыть глаза и вновь оказаться в воде. Он позволил слезам, которые подавлял все это время, пролиться по щекам. Они были горячими и мешали видеть, пока он неотрывно смотрел на закрытую дверь спальни. Что его ждало дальше? Стефан мысленно вернулся к моменту, когда Деймон нашел его.

Сначала он подумал, что ему показалось, когда почувствовал, как сейф тянут из воды…

Вода постепенно начала вытекать, и Стефан наконец-то нервно втянул ртом воздух, получив шанс дышать впервые за всё время, что помнил. Кислород подарил спокойствие всего на пару секунд, потом он быстро понял, что снаружи что-то происходит. Нечто новое. Паника подступила к горлу, ведь он осознал, что этот сейф был всем его миром, всем, что он помнил, и он понятия не имел, что ждет его снаружи. Мог ли там быть тот человек, который и поместил его внутрь? Стефан пытался вспомнить лицо, преследовавшее его на протяжении нескольких месяцев в галлюцинациях. Оно казалось знакомым, но всегда оставалось в тени, поэтому он не знал, сможет ли распознать его, если увидит. Светлые глаза, белая кожа, мужчина — это все, что он мог вспомнить. Сейф, наконец, оказался на твердой земле, и от накатившей паники Стефан задышал чаще.

Снаружи раздавались звуки, совершенно точно похожие на попытки открыть сейф. Он должен был приготовиться. Приготовиться напасть! Стефан напряг мускулы, которые едва ли ощущал из-за долгого отсутствия движения и недостаточного количества в них крови. Он стиснул зубы и почувствовал, как адреналин наполняет его. Крышка медленно, скрипя, отворилась, в проеме показалось мужское лицо. Светлые, широко распахнутые глаза смотрели на Стефана, у незнакомца была невероятно бледная кожа…

Он собрал последние силы и в панике бросился на человека. Тот удивленно закричал, отпрянув и упав спиной на землю, когда Стефан выскочил на траву. Его похититель тем временем поднялся на ноги и сказал:

— Стефан…

Это было его имя? Незнакомец поднял перед собой руки, а Стефан зарычал, оглядываясь в поисках путей к отступлению.

— Стефан, это я. Это я, окей? — сказал незнакомец, его голос звучал успокаивающе, будто он говорил с ребенком.

Стефан резко бросился вперед, ощущая, как острые зубы заполняют весь рот.

Он удивленно остановился, осторожно трогая их пальцами, а незнакомец продолжал сюсюкать, в то время как все тело Стефана пронзил страх. Что с ним происходит? Он попытался сбежать, но ноги едва ли держали его. Он в ужасе упал на землю, незнакомец подошел ближе.

Стефан закричал, незнакомец остановился и озабоченно посмотрел на него.

Этот ли человек пленил его? Под глазами покалывало, он дотронулся до своей кожи и отчаянно зарычал, незнакомец достал что-то из кармана и бросил ему. Стефан посмотрел на предмет. Это был пакет с кровью. С кровью? Он вновь перевел взгляд на незнакомца, тот отошел на пару шагов и присел, все еще держа руки поднятыми перед собой. Стефан тяжело дышал, уставившись на мужчину, неспособный поверить, что тот не причинит ему вреда. Он вновь посмотрел на пакет и почувствовал, как лицо его опять закололо.

— Все в порядке, Стефан, пей. Все будет хорошо, — сказал незнакомец. 

Стефан дотянулся до пакета и схватил его. С трудом сжав его пальцами, он вновь обратил взгляд на человека перед собой.

— Выпей.

Стефан моргнул и собирался отпустить саркастичный комментарий, когда вдруг почувствовал запах. Кровь пахла удивительно. Он тут же вгрызся в пакет и осушил его, громко глотая и задыхаясь, закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на том, что делает, а не на незнакомце, который не отрывал от него взгляда. Когда он, тяжело дыша, закончил пить, человек остался сидеть на прежнем месте. Ему хотелось еще, гораздо больше. Такое небольшое количество лишь раздразнило аппетит и заставило тело гореть от желания выпить больше. Он и не замечал, насколько ему было больно, до того момента, как не попробовал то, что ему определенно было нужно. Глаза наполнились жгучими слезами, но их было недостаточно, чтобы пролиться на щеки. Незнакомец пошевелился, и Стефан настороженно проследил за ним.

— Стефан, Сайлас мертв. Его больше нет. Все скоро должно прийти в норму, брат.

Брат? Стефан прищурился, с удивлением перекатывая в голове это слово. Неужели незнакомец был его братом? Он не помнил, чтобы имел хоть одного. Фактически, он не помнил вообще ничего, кроме темноты и холода. Даже формирование мыслей в слова давалось ему с трудом. Он никогда не говорил с другим человеком, сколько себя помнил.

— Стефан, ты меня пугаешь до чертиков. Скажи что-нибудь.

Незнакомец действительно выглядел испуганно, и Стефан вдруг успокоился. Похоже, он правда не собирался причинять ему вред. Стефан осознал это с облегчением и усталостью. Ему не нужно было обороняться. Незнакомец медленно поднялся, то же сделал и Стефан.

— Стефан, ты меня понимаешь? — незнакомец прищурился, наконец осознавая, что у них проблема помасштабнее, чем банальное непонимание. — Стефан! — сказал он более раздраженно и обеспокоенно, и Стефан открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но отпрянул назад, как только незнакомец двинулся к нему.

— Господи Боже! — незнакомец зарылся пальцами в волосы и со страхом посмотрел на него. — Я все исправлю, брат, я тебе обещаю. Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой.

Незнакомец попытался дотронуться, но Стефан закричал и набросился на него в страхе. Они боролись, незнакомец пытался обездвижить его, явно стараясь не причинять при этом боли. Стефан рычал и показывал зубы, царапался, до тех пор, пока сил больше не осталось, и тогда незнакомец сунул его в багажник машины. Стефан дико закричал, пиная дверь ногами и в панике мечась в замкнутом пространстве, часто дыша и крича так страшно, что незнакомцу пришлось вернуться, чтобы успокоить его.

— Стефан, ради Бога! Я не знаю, что… — почти прокричал он, когда вдруг понял, как глупо было совать его в багажник, несмотря на то, что это было единственное место, где Стефан остался цел и невредим, пока они ехали бы в Поместье.

Стефан, пытаясь выбраться наружу, принялся беспорядочно размахивать руками и ногами, щеки были залиты слезами, он кусался, царапался, брыкался, руки и лицо Деймона уже кровоточили, когда он, наконец, решился и, схватив Стефана за голову, сломал ему шею. Задыхаясь, Деймон рухнул на землю, молча шмыгая носом. Дрожащей рукой он достал из кармана телефон, чтобы позвонить Елене. В последнее время у них были натянутые отношения. Особенно с тех пор, как они поняли, что Стефан не просто уехал из города. Сайлас вернулся и насмехался над ними, намекая, что у Стефана трудности, и это совершенно сломило её. Осознание того, что они даже не догадывались, что что-то идет не так, вызвало огромное чувство вины. В то время, как Стефан был где-то в беде, Елена изображала счастливую семью с Деймоном почти год. И все их маленькое счастье рухнуло в одночасье. Она просто не могла так больше жить. Она винила Деймона во всем. Все вокруг его винили… впрочем, ничего нового. Каким-то образом, он всегда оставался плохим парнем, даже несмотря на то, что как и все просто сходил с ума от беспокойства, особенно, когда задумывался о том, сколько страданий пришлось перенести Стефану за все это время.

Они расстались и теперь все, что их связывало — это поиски Стефана. Деймон был рад, когда Елена и Кэролайн уехали учиться в колледж, позволив ему как следует подумать и все выяснить. Ему даже дышалось легче и теперь, когда Сайлас был окончательно мертв, не без помощи Тессы, Деймон смог сосредоточить все свои силы на поисках Стефана, которые, наконец, увенчались успехом.

Но он никак не ожидал подобного поворота.

Он готовил себя к тому, что может найти Стефана мертвым или настолько злым, что тот никогда больше не заговорит с ним, или даже попытается его убить… Было слишком много вариантов развития событий и он обдумал их все.

Но вот это… Стефан, похоже, совершенно его не узнавал, и это было ужасно!

Деймон сел в камаро и погнал в Поместье Сальваторе. Он позвонит Елене позже, когда будет иметь более-менее полную картину произошедшего. Деймон вышел из машины и осторожно приблизился к багажнику. Он открыл его: Стефан все еще был в отключке, что вызвало у Деймона вздох облегчения. Он осторожно взял Стефана на руки и понес в его комнату. Положив его на кровать, он, наконец, смог рассмотреть в каком состоянии находилось тело брата. Мышцы практически отсутствовали, кожа была склизкая. Из-за недостатка контакта с кислородом, она не могла восстановиться должным образом. Стефан выглядел как мешок гниющей плоти и вонял соответствующе. Только глаза напоминали о том, что это был его брат. Деймон не мог позволить кому-либо увидеть Стефана в таком виде. Он снял с него остатки одежды, которая просто рвалась на кусочки под его руками. Ощутив рвотные позывы, Деймон постарался быстрее от нее избавиться. Он наполнил ванную в спальне Стефана водой, надеясь, что тот не очнется в процессе и не начнет снова кричать.

Деймон не заботился о нем с тех пор, как они были людьми. Тогда ему приходилось купать своего маленького брата. Сейчас же он чувствовал себя поэтому очень странно и сильно нервничал. Оскорбили или смутили бы его действия Деймона, узнай он о том, что он с ним делает? Возможно, но Деймон просто не мог позволить брату увидеть себя таким. Он осторожно поднял Стефана с кровати и понес в ванную, стараясь не прижимать его сильно к себе. Как только он будет чистым, Деймон даст ему столько крови, сколько понадобится, чтобы тело пришло в нормальное состояние. Деймон как можно осторожнее принялся мыть его, но кусочки кожи Стефана все равно отрывались от тела и это было поистине мерзко. Принятие ванны обернулось сущим кошмаром, ничего не помогало. Деймон перестал пытаться, решив, что правильнее будет сначала накормить его. Он метнулся в свою комнату и принес из холодильника несколько пакетов с человеческой кровью. У него не было времени на то, чтобы дожидаться, когда сработает кровь животных, а вот человеческая была тем, что доктор прописал. Поспорить на эту тему они могут и позже.

Он открыл рот Стефана и влил немного крови. Тело брата ответило благодарностью, вены проступили на поверхности кожи, и Деймон продолжал поить его, пока тело не начало приходить в нормальное состояние. Одного пакета было достаточно для того, чтобы Деймон смог намыть Стефана, так что остальные он оставил валяться на полу ванной. Благо, Стефан все еще был без сознания. Деймон взял большое полотенце и завернул в него брата, вынес того из ванной и положил на кровать. Он порылся в ящиках и нашел для него нижнее белье.

У Деймона не было времени подумать о том, насколько это все выглядело интимно. Стефан пошевелился, и Деймон понял, что время на исходе. Он дернул трусы вверх по его ногам, прикрывая член, надел на него футболку и принялся осторожно вытирать полотенцем влажную кожу, когда Стефан распахнул глаза. Деймон остановился и посмотрел на него, а Стефан в ужасе разинул рот и приготовился бежать.

— Стефан, брат, это я. Ты в безопасности, в безопасности… — заворковал Деймон, тон его голоса заставил Стефана прекратить попытки побега и уставиться на него. — Мы дома.

Стефан все еще слишком быстро дышал, но, казалось, заметил на себе другую одежду и принялся дико озираться по сторонам. Деймон отошел и вернулся из ванной с пакетами крови в руках. Стефан сел и принялся ощупывать свое тело, ощущая распаренную водой кожу, запах мыла наполнял легкие. Его кожа казалась иной. Она больше не была скользкой. Потом он заметил, как тепло и уютно в одежде, которую надел на него Деймон, и принялся трогать ткань. Она казалась странной, непохожей на его прежнюю одежду. Впервые за все время она была сухой, понял Стефан. Он поднял глаза на своего спасителя, слезы полились по щекам. Вот, кем был этот незнакомец — его спасителем, его ангелом. Он открыл рот, позволив эмоциям обрести форму звука, а незнакомец нахмурился, протянув ему еще один пакет с кровью. Стефан взял его и с удовольствие выпил.

Незнакомец сел на кровать, и Стефан закрыл глаза, ощущая себя в безопасности. Этот человек не обидит его, теперь он был в этом уверен. Он закончил пить и, вздохнув, откинулся на спину. Тело его менялось, исцеляясь, и Стефан почувствовал в голове зудящие искорки восторга. Он снова прикрыл глаза, затем вновь распахнул их, поняв, что совершенно не знает, где находится. Он сел и огляделся. Его ангел оставался тихим, просто наблюдая за тем, как Стефан принялся грызть ноготь на большом пальце. Комната, в которой они находились, казалась смутно знакомой. Она была пропитана духом того, кто в ней жил. В каждом углу были книги, был здесь и стол со старинной лампой, гордо стоящий у окна, а повсюду раскидана одежда. Он вновь посмотрел на своего ангела и тот ему улыбнулся.

— Это твоя комната, — сказал ангел.

Его комната? У него есть своя комната?

— Память вернется, брат. Все будет хорошо, — уверил его ангел и все, что Стефану хотелось в этот момент, это просто поверить.

Он поднялся с кровати, улыбаясь ощущению сухого деревянного пола под ногами. Он подошел к ангелу. Ангел слегка отклонился, но все же позволил Стефану приблизиться.

— Как тебя зовут? — сумел произнести Стефан, слова казались очень странными, ведь, насколько он помнил, раньше он произносил их лишь мысленно.

— Деймон. Я твой брат, Деймон Сальваторе. А ты — Стефан Сальваторе, — произнес ангел. Стефан опустился на колени, пытаясь найти что-нибудь знакомое в прозвучавших именах.

Имя Деймона казалось знакомым. Стефан прикрыл глаза, силясь вспомнить, ведь он был совершенно уверен, что оно было для него очень важным.

— Деймон, — он перекатил имя на языке, и его ангел печально нахмурился.

Стефан удивленно посмотрел на Деймона, и тот неубедительно улыбнулся, протягивая ему еще один пакет с кровью. Стефан обнял своими руками ладони Деймона, согревая их несколько мгновений, прежде чем забрать пакет. Ангел Деймон удивленно поднял брови, а затем легко улыбнулся. Прежде чем Деймон затащил Стефана назад в кровать, тот успел опустошить еще несколько благословенных пакетов.

— Спи, брат. Я выясню, как все исправить, — пообещал он и собрался уходить, когда Стефан схватил его за руку.

— Не уходи, — голос его звучал умоляюще.

Он всегда был один и теперь боялся, что, если Деймон уйдет, то снова окажется в сейфе. Деймон выглядел растерянно и удивленно, но все-таки сел в кресло рядом с кроватью. Стефан повернулся на бок, глядя на него, изучая его лицо и пытаясь хоть что-нибудь вспомнить. Его лицо действительно казалось знакомым. Деймон чувствовал себя неуютно под таким пристальным взглядом, поэтому взял взял в руки книгу, открыл ее на случайной странице и попытался сосредоточиться на тексте. Стефан закрыл глаза и через некоторое время заснул, почувствовав себя под защитой своего ангела Деймона.

Его разбудил крик девушки, прозвучавший откуда-то снизу. Деймона рядом не было. Без его успокающего присутствия, ему легко было вновь погрузиться в сомнения о том, стоит ли тот доверия. Ангел не показывал ничего, кроме искренней заботы, но это не означало, что Стефан был здесь в безопасности. Он откинул одеяло и поднялся, ища свою одежду. Ее нигде не было. Вокруг валялось много другой одежды, поэтому он решил взять несколько, как вдруг замер. Глаза распахнулись, когда он увидел человека, глядящего на него в ответ. Это лицо… эти глаза… Он знал их.

Это был тот, кто засунул его в тот сейф!


	2. Chapter 2

— А-а-а, не-е-ет! Н-Е-Е-ЕТ!!! — закричал в ужасе Стефан, неуклюже врезавшись спиной в большой книжный стеллаж, который, пошатнувшись, упал на него.

Он продолжал кричать, теряя от страха рассудок. Сердце вот-вот готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, он думал, что сейчас умрет от ужаса, когда в комнате вновь появился его ангел Деймон.

— Стефан! — взволнованно воскликнул Деймон, подходя ближе, склонившись над ним и заслонив спиной злого незнакомца.

— Деймон! — с облегчением закричал Стефан. Ангел отшвырнул стеллаж в сторону и помог брату подняться на ноги.

Стефан не мог стоять, все тело было словно желе, он обмяк и, трясясь и дрожа, вцепился в ноги ангела. Тот стоял неподвижно, боясь пошевелиться. Он услышал панический девичий возглас, а затем увидел и его хозяйку, ворвавшуюся в комнату. Стефан спрятал лицо в коленях Деймона и принялся в страхе всхлипывать. Сейчас его окружало слишком много людей. Его душила клаустрофобия и непреходящий ужас, он никому не мог доверять, кроме своего ангела. Стефан крепче сжал ноги, но отшатнулся, когда девушка попыталась дотронуться до него.

— Елена, отойди.

— Но…

— Дай ему простор! — приказным тоном произнес Деймон, Стефан услышал, как она протестующе и печально всхлипнула. — Елена, пожалуйста! — голос ангела теперь был пропитан раскаянием, что заставило Стефана поднять на него взгляд.

Ангел посмотрел вниз, успокаивающе улыбаясь, и неуверенно дотронулся ладонью до волос Стефана. Тот задавался вопросом, почему Деймон выглядел сейчас настолько неуверенно и почему колебался перед тем, как прикоснуться?

—Стефан? — мягко сказал ангел, и от этого голоса по телу Стефана словно разлилось спокойствие.

—Это был он, —прошептал в ответ Стефан и вновь крепко сжал колени Деймона.

—Кто?

—Тот, кто засунул меня туда. Он был тут, — глаза его невольно наполнились слезами, и Деймон нахмурился, пытаясь понять о ком идет речь.

—Сайлас мертв, Стефан. Навсегда.

—Деймон... — позвала девушка. 

Тот повернулся к ней и проследил взглядом за тем, куда она кивнула подбородком. Понимающе вздохнув, он вновь повернулся к Стефану.

— Это просто отражение, брат.

— В зеркале?

— Да.

— Но… — Стефан прервался, пытаясь осознать, как так вышло, что он этого сразу не понял. 

И почему его отражение было так похоже на злодея, заточившего его в сейф? 

— Он... наш брат?

— Что? — ангел снова нахмурился, затем до него дошло, что имеет в виду Стефан. — Нет. Конечно, нет! Он просто… — он раздраженно выдохнул, когда поймал непонимающий взгляд Стефана. 

— Он просто очень на тебя похож. Дальний родственник, Стефан, — вступила девушка, присаживаясь на кровать на достаточном расстоянии для того, чтобы он оставался спокоен.

Стефан перевел на нее взгляд. Она была очень красива, карие глаза светились нежностью, которая каким-то образом вселяла в него чувство безопасности. Он постепенно отпустил ноги Деймона, и Елена ободряюще улыбнулась ему.

— С нами ты в безопасности, — тихо сказала она.

Стефан вновь посмотрел на ангела, будто в поисках подтверждения её слов. Деймон протянул руку и помог ему подняться, успокаивающе сжав плечо. Стефан, наконец, смог успокоиться. Деймон отошел в сторону, показывая злосчастное зеркало. Стефан все же поежился, разглядывая отражение.

— Это я? — спросил он, медленно двинувшись вперед, а затем коснулся гладкой холодной поверхности.

Ему нужно было это сделать, чтобы убедиться, что никакой коварный незнакомец не стоит за рамой и не собирается в любой момент выпрыгнуть и схватить его. Он дотронулся до своего лица и увидел, как отражение повторило тоже самое. Он сделал еще парочку быстрых движений, проверяя и восторгаясь тем, насколько молниеносно он умеет двигаться. Отражение размылось, и Стефан отступил подальше, его переполнял восторг.

— Кровь тебя исцелила. Вернула прежнюю силу, — объяснила девушка, заметив его эмоции.

Он посмотрел на нее через отражение в зеркале.

— Кровь, — повторил он и ангел Деймон кивнул. — Почему? Как?

Он повернулся и посмотрел в лицо Деймону, оглядел все его тело на предмет сверхъестественных следов. Было видно, что подобные разглядывания приносят ему неудобство.

— Мы вампиры.

— Вампиры? 

— Последний раз, когда я проверял, так оно и было, — шутливо ответил ангел и улыбнулся. 

Стефан улыбнулся в ответ.

— А я убиваю людей?

— Нет, — поспешно отозвалась девушка. —Ты пьешь кровь животных.

—Почему? — нахмурился Стефан. 

Ангел прикусил нижнюю губу, улыбаясь чему-то одному ему известному. 

— И ты тоже пьешь кровь животных?

Деймон фыркнул.

— Уволь, братец!

— Деймон, — напряженно сказала девушка, и ангел раздраженно вздохнул.

Стефану не понравился тон, которым она говорила с ангелом. Он ощутил, как от гнева во рту кольнуло что-то острое — клыки. Она перевела взгляд на Стефана и открыла было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но он не дал:

— Не говори с ним так, — раздраженно сказал Стефан. Деймон был донельзя удивлен его словами. —Кто ты такая вообще?

— Я… — она возмущенно задохнулась, а Деймон расставил руки, встав между ними двумя.

— Эй, эй, давайте-ка все остынем и просто начнем сначала, — сказал он, но в Стефане уже укрепился гнев и недоверие по отношению к девушке, которая дернулась к ангелу с непонятными намерениями.

— Слушай, думаю, нам не надо спешить. Елена, тебе, наверное, нужно дать нам больше пространства. Я позвоню тебе позже?

— Но… — начала было она. 

Девушка выглядела расстроенно, во взгляде читалась тоска, и Стефан ощутил странное сочувствие к ней.

— Будем двигаться постепенно, окей? — успокаивающе сказал ангел, и Стефан был уверен, что расслышал в его тоне любовь и, возможно, привязанность, что заставило его присмотреться к Деймону внимательнее.

Были ли эти двое парой? Казалось, она приняла его просьбу, по крайней мере лицо ее расслабилось, они будто говорили мысленно друг с другом, и это было настолько интимно, что Стефану стало неудобно здесь находиться. Он еще не знал так многого. Внезапно на него нахлынула невероятная усталость. Девушка заметила перемену его настроения и осторожно подошла ближе. Стефан инстинктивно отступил, упершись в зеркало и опрокинув его. Она с горечью посмотрела на него, и Стефан сразу почувствовал стыд за свой поступок. 

— Елена друг, Стефан. Тебе не нужно ее бояться, — уверил ангел, и Стефан сделал единственное, что мог сделать, чтобы не приближаться к ней, но стереть боль с её лица.

Он протянул ей руку, и она улыбнулась, пожав ее. Как только он коснулся девушки, к нему пришло чувство узнавания. Однажды она была очень значимой для него. Он точно её когда-то знал.

— Я очень рада, что ты наконец-то дома, — сказала она, мягко сжав его ладонь.

Стефан улыбнулся, девушка отпустила его руку и молча посмотрела на ангела. Между ними определенно что-то было. Стефан почти ревновал. Ему нужен был ангел и нужен прямо сейчас. Девушке тут было не место. 

Когда она, наконец, ушла, Деймон вздохнул, уперев руки в бедра.

— Она… твоя? — спросил Стефан. 

Ангел нахмурился. 

Он тут же пожалел о своем вопросе и подошел к Деймону, чтобы обнять и успокоить. Ангел, похоже, был шокирован его поступком и напряжённо замер на мгновение, прежде чем похлопать его по спине. Казалось, Деймон нервничал из-за прикосновений между ними. Стефан отчаянно хотел знать, почему. Он отстранился и заглянул в глаза ангела, такие голубые и большие. Он даже смог разглядеть в них свое отражение. Ангел прокашлялся и нервно облизнул губы.

— Прости, что сделал тебе больно, — сказал Стефан.

— А?

— Что поцарапал и укусил.

— А, забудь об этом. Прости, что сам сглупил и запихнул тебя в багажник, хуже места было не придумать, — улыбнулся Деймон, в уголках его глаз появились морщинки. 

Стефан потянулся, чтобы коснуться их, и ангел отпрянул от неожиданности.

— Прости, — тут же сказал он, ангел натянуто улыбнулся.

— Ничего. Может, тебе пора вернуться в постель?

— Ты останешься? —Стефан боялся даже мысли о том, что ему опять придется остаться одному.

— Мне нужно кое-что сделать… — начал ангел и замолчал, увидев, что Стефан задрожал всем телом. — Эй… — он погладил руку Стефана, и тот посмотрел вниз.

Ангел пожевал губу и обнял его, на этот раз крепко. Стефан обнял его в ответ, пытаясь в который раз за сегодня успокоиться.

— Я рядом, брат, — пробормотал Деймон ему в плечо, и Стефан вздохнул.

— Не уходи, ангел, — прошептал он, положив голову на плечо Деймона.

Ангел снова застыл, но не оттолкнул. Стефан закрыл глаза, а Деймон, ощутив, как расслабляется тело брата, осторожно уложил его в кровать. Стефан довольно вздохнул, устраиваясь в теплой и удобной постели. Вокруг него всегда был холод и влага, поэтому сейчас он будто попал в рай. Ангел сидел рядом с ним, вновь погрузившись в книгу. Стефан медленно засыпал, ощущая себя в безопасности, ведь ангел охранял его.

Когда Стефан уснул, Деймон отложил книгу и устало потёр лицо ладонями. Стефан не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что вообще происходило вокруг, и это было очень плохо. Вспомнит ли он когда-нибудь хоть что-то? Деймону не давала покоя одна мысль, от которой он старался избавиться: амнезия могла бы помочь Стефану забыть всю душевную боль, которую он пережил. Не только тот факт, что его брат украл у него девушку, но и вообще всю их вампирскую жизнь. Стефан убил их отца и превратил брата в вампира. Именно с этого начался виток вины и боли, которые, как снежный ком, привели его на дорожку потрошителя. Потом были все эти годы их вражды, ненависти и предательств, в основном со стороны Деймона. Если Стефан никогда обо всем этом не вспомнит, возможно, они смогут начать все сначала. Возможно, тяга к убийствам отойдет в прошлое, и он сможет кормиться нормально и быть сильным. Возможно, _все они_ начнут сначала, избавившись от боли, причиненной их любовным треугольником. Деймон, несомненно, не стал бы рассказывать ему обо всем этом, однако Елена была не последним человеком в их отношениях и без сомнения она захочет рассказать все. Чтобы очистить свою совесть. Нужно будет объяснить ей, что это не самая хорошая мысль.

Деймон вздохнул и откинулся в кресле, глядя на спящего Стефана. Он был как ребенок. Деймон не должен был этого забывать. Сейчас все, что Стефану требовалось, это уют и утешение. Быть может, Деймону было не по силам ему это дать. Елена была куда лучше в таких вещах. У него же со Стефаном были слишком сложные отношения, даже когда они воссоединились как братья, подобные эмоции все еще были для Деймона трудны для переваривания.

Возможно, ему изначально следовало доверить все это Елене. Он мог бы заполнить пробелы, научить его снова быть вампиром, но Елена стала бы лучшей нянькой, если таковая понадобилась бы Стефану. Как знать?

Чем быстрее Стефан почувствует себя с Еленой комфортно, тем лучше.


	3. Chapter 3

Здесь было холодно, чертовски холодно и темно, и не важно, как яростно он сражался, темнота все равно его поглощала. Стефан раскрыл рот, чтобы позвать на помощь, когда вдруг вспомнил о воде. Она никогда не позволяла ему это сделать. Он принялся с ней сражаться, но все было без толку. Вода заполняла легкие, не давая дышать и кричать. Внезапно почувствовав крышку, которая всегда была тут, он принялся с остервенением в нее долбиться. Даже зная, что это бесполезно. Вода опутывала запястья, мешала ударам быть настолько сильными, как он хотел, и подавляла все звуки. Он вновь попытался закричать, но понял, что единственные звуки, которые он слышит — это отчаянные крики в собственной голове. Вода отбирала у него все: возможность побега, возможность освобождения, шанс на свободу…

Его всегда сопровождали мучения и отчаяние. Каждый раз, когда он осознавал это, один и тот же сценарий проигрывался вновь и вновь, и Стефан знал, что не сможет с этим что-либо поделать. Этот ужас никогда не заканчивался и никуда не исчезал, и все, что ему оставалось, это желать смерти и окончания мучений. Как же сильно он сейчас хотел умереть.

Пожалуйста… просто позволь мне умереть. Позволь не проснуться, просто окончательно утонуть. Позволь тьме забрать меня.

А потом появился ангел. Его глаза, такие голубые, добрые и полные любви. Ангел! Ангел! Ангел!

— Ангел! — изо всех сил закричал Стефан, когда вода вновь наполнила рот, а тьма стерла лицо его спасителя.

Он закричал в агонии, потянулся к исчезающему лицу, а потом почувствовал удерживающие его руки.

— Нет! — закричал он.

— Стефан, пожалуйста! — раздался напряженный голос.

Было ли это его имя? Был ли это голос ангела?

— Ангел?! — испуганно позвал он, понимая, что вода, наконец, вылилась у него изо рта. 

Он резко распахнул глаза, увидев перед собой другое лицо. Карие глаза, наполненные слезами. Стефан удивленно вскрикнул и изо всех сил дернулся назад, стараясь уйти от прикосновения. Только ударившись задницей о пол, он понял, что вновь оказался в комнате. Это была та девчонка, с которой они виделись ранее. Она обошла кровать, чтобы помочь ему подняться, но двигалась так быстро, что вновь его напугала, и он в панике позвал ангела.

Где он? Почему оставил его?

Девушка остановилась и опустилась рядом на колени. Она все еще плакала, однако нежно произнесла:

— Стефан, все хорошо. Хорошо, слышишь? — голос ее дрожал.

Стефан пристально изучал её черты, тяжело дыша и молчал. 

— Это был просто сон, — добавила Елена. 

Он моргнул. Сон? Он точно помнил, _что_ это было. Он был в сейфе, а потом оказался тут. То есть он на самом деле ни в какой сейф не возвращался. Ему все это просто показалось. Он обнял себя руками, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее. Все эмоции и ощущения, испытанные им во сне, казались такими реальными, наполняли его до краев, холодная вода словно впиталась в кожу.

— Где ангел? — задыхаясь, спросил он с нарастающей паникой. — Где он?!

— Ты Деймона имеешь в виду? — спросила она; он кивнул. — Он не... Стефан, он…

— Где он? — резко спросил Стефан, раздраженный её пустой болтовней.

— Он вышел. Я тут, чтобы присмотреть за тобой, пока его нет, — объяснила Елена.

Он недоверчиво потряс головой.

— Нет, нет… — испуганно пробормотал Стефан, отползая от неё подальше и качая головой.

— Стефан, он скоро вернется, я обещаю, — она, казалось, искренне была расстроена тем, что не может больше ничем ему помочь.

— Пожалуйста… я понимаю, что ты меня знаешь, но я не могу… — он обнял себя крепче, она расстроенно опустила плечи. — Мне нужен _он_.

Елена тяжело вздохнула и достала из кармана телефон, Стефан внимательно следил за её действиями.

— Деймон, возвращайся сейчас же. Стефан проснулся и он… ты нужен ему, — горько сказала она, Стефан нахмурился.

Елена повесила трубку не попрощавшись. Стефан прищурился:

— Почему ты говоришь с ним таким тоном?

— Каким? — спросила она непонимающе.

— Будто он злодей, — ответил Стефан; Елена, устало вздохнув, потерла глаза. — Он что, злой ангел?

— Стефан, он не… — Елена замолчала, проводя пальцами по волосам. — Он просто твой брат.

— Но он спас меня.

— В конечном итоге, — пробормотала она недовольно.

Оба погрузились в тишину.

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты меня не помнишь, но мы с тобой… были лучшими друзьями. Мы были… — она пожевала губу, подбирая слова. — Мы с тобой…

— Ты была моей? — спросил удивленно Стефан.

Елена неловко улыбнулась.

Это объясняло странную близость Деймона и Елены. Если она была девушкой Стефана, значит была практически членом семьи. Стефан почувствовал облегчение от этой мысли. Значит, она не собиралась бороться с ним за внимание Деймона.

— Итак, ты попробуешь довериться мне, Стефан? Я тебя люблю и хочу помочь. Ты мне позволишь? — мягко спросила она.

Стефан осторожно кивнул. Елена с облегчением вздохнула, радуясь достигнутому прогрессу. Она медленно поднялась на ноги, он последовал её примеру.

— Есть хочешь?

Стефан вновь кивнул. Елена внимательно оглядела его, и он почувствовал себя странно уязвимым под её взглядом, когда вдруг понял, что стоит перед ней в одном нижнем белье. Стефан нервно откашлялся, оглядывая комнату в поисках одежды, которую пытался разыскать прошлой ночью. Она отошла, давая ему пространство для маневра, и он схватил валявшиеся неподалеку джинсы, сразу же залезая в них. На спинке кресла, в котором вчера сидел Деймон, висела чистая, отглаженная рубашка. Стефан взял её, поднес к носу и с удовольствием втянул запах свежести и призрак запаха ангела, оставленный им, что сразу принесло ему немного спокойствия.

Он снял с себя футболку и натянул рубашку. Елена отвернулась, чтобы не смущать его.

— Так ты моя девушка? — спросил он, застегивая пуговицы и наслаждаясь мягкостью и сухостью ткани.

Стефан непроизвольно поглаживал ладонями рубашку на груди. Елена вновь повернулась к нему, выглядя виновато.

— Была… но мы… расстались до того, как… — она заметно подбирала слова; Стефан поднял брови. — Ты вообще помнишь, что с тобой произошло?

— Нет, — ответил он, снова ощутив, как начинает нервничать.

Елена села на край кровати. Стефан глубоко вздохнул, чтобы немного усмирить нервы.

— В голове какие-то обрывки. Смеющееся лицо человека, нависшее сверху, прежде чем он запер меня в сейфе. А потом ничего, кроме меня и… — он тяжело сглотнул, будто ощущая вновь холод и тьму, окутывавшие его.

— Мы не знали, Стефан. Я тебе клянусь. Мы думали, ты отправился путешествовать. Мы не поняли… — начала она.

— Что со мной произошло? Почему кому-то вообще понадобилось сотворить подобное?

— Это долгая история, — с жалостью глядя на него, произнесла Елена.

Стефан уже открыл было рот, чтобы расспросить о подробностях, но услышал вдруг голос ангела.

— Долгая история, поэтому оставим её до лучших времен, — сказал Деймон, входя в комнату.

Облегчение, испытанное Стефаном, принесло с собой головокружение. Он широко улыбнулся Деймону. Тот улыбнулся в ответ, затем глянул на девушку.

— Договорились? — спросил он, Елена согласно кивнула. — Вот и славно. Окей, давай-ка поедим, брат. Пришло время рассказать тебе, кто ты.

Они переместились в гостиную и следующие несколько часов Стефан активно боролся с головной болью, которая неумолимо подступала, пока он слушал рассказ Деймона об их человеческих жизнях. Он пытался вспомнить сам, но безуспешно. Мозг просто разбухал в черепной коробке, но ангел успокаивал его, уверяя, что в конечном итоге Стефан все вспомнит. Елена была рядом с ними, но не произносила ни слова.

— Ты ведь тоже вампир, ты знала нас еще тогда, когда мы были людьми? — спросил Стефан, отпивая из бокала немного коньяка, который налил ему ангел.

Алкоголь огнем обжигал горло, но был вкусным и помогал расслабиться. Стефан, немного разомлев, откинулся на спинку дивана. Сидя рядом с ангелом, он постепенно согревался от его тепла и выпитого коньяка.

— Нет, я встретила вас пару лет назад здесь, в Мистик Фолс.

— Ты тогда уже была вампиром?

— Нет, я была человеком. Мы встретились в первый учебный день в школе, — она улыбнулась.

Стефан удивленно поднял брови:

— В школе? Зачем мне вообще ходить в школу, если я…

— Это необходимое зло, чтобы сохранить наш секрет, брат, — объяснил Деймон.

Елена слегка нахмурилась, глядя на его.

— Тогда мы и стали встречаться? — спросил Стефан.

Гилберт кивнула и мечтательно улыбнулась воспоминаниям. Стефан тоже улыбнулся, но потом вдруг понял, насколько плохо обстояли дела и нахмурился.

— О, Боже, — выдохнул он, подавшись вперед. — Это был я? Я обратил тебя?!

— Нет, — успокаивающе сказала Елена; Деймон напряженно замер. — Нет, это был просто несчастный случай.

Стефан облегченно вздохнул и посмотрел на сидевшего рядом ангела: тот был очень напряженным. Стефан мягко положил руку ему на колено, что, казалось, заставило того еще больше окаменеть.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Стефан.

— Замечательно, — Деймон натянуто улыбнулся и порывисто поднялся на ноги, подойдя к камину.

Стефан постарался отогнать от себя неприятное чувство, которое появилось, когда Деймон так резко отпрянул от него. Елена села рядом со Стефаном и взяла его руки в свои. Он перевел на нее взгляд.

— У тебя, должно быть, появилось много вопросов, — она сжала его ладони.

Стефан кивнул.

— Как мы стали вампирами? Анге… Деймон и я? — поспешил поправить себя Стефан, но Деймон заметил это и поднял бровь.

Знал ли Деймон, что он продолжает называть его про себя ангелом? Елена оглянулась на Деймона.

— Это тоже был несчастный случай? — спросил Стефан.

Деймон слегка побледнел и заметно сглотнул.

— Не совсем, — он сложил руки на груди, наконец, глядя на Стефана. — Эй, может выпьем? Я знаю хороший бар, где мы сможем расслабиться, и я вывалю на тебя все наше грязное бельишко.

— Давай, — незамедлительно согласился Стефан.

Елена поднялась на ноги, тоже готовая идти, но Деймон покачал головой:

— Думаю, нам нужно устроить небольшой _мальчишник_ , — выделив последнее слово, сказал он.

По выражению лица Елены было понятно, что она в корне с ним не согласна.

— Пойдем пьянствовать? — спросил Деймон у брата, на что тот кивнул.

Стефан старался не смотреть на Елену, потому что ему было немного стыдно перед ней.

Он направился в комнату, чтобы прихватить куртку. Было все еще очень странно думать об этой комнате, как о своей. Он вообще ничего не помнил, поэтому и вещи, которые тут были, он с трудом сейчас мог бы назвать своими. Складывалось ощущение, что он просто позаимствовал все это у незнакомца, который вот-вот должен был появиться и сердито потребовать, чтобы ему все вернули назад. Человек, который запихнул его в тот сейф, выглядел в точности как он. Будто был его братом-близнецом. Могло ли так получиться, что именно _он_ был настоящим Стефаном, а все вокруг просто запутались? Мог ли быть Деймон братом _того_ парня? Он уверял, что Сайлас погиб, но что если бы оказалось, что Сайлас — это настоящий Стефан? Это означало бы только одно — Деймон перестал бы принадлежать ему.

Не то, чтобы он и сейчас ему принадлежал, но, по крайней мере, у них была одна кровь, что все еще казалось Стефану чем-то нереальным. Ведь Деймон был настолько… другим. Таким красивым. Когда Стефан смотрел в его лицо, пытаясь вызвать хоть какие-то воспоминания, он так же старался найти между ними хоть какое-то сходство. Но он так ничего и не смог разглядеть. Судя по рассказам, Сайлас любил изображать из себя психиатра, играя с чужим сознанием. Могло ли оказаться так, что Деймон просто по ошибке думал, что они были братьями?

Какая-то маленькая его частичка даже радовалась мысли о том, что все могло оказаться неправдой. Стефан не хотел быть братом Деймона. Он хотел прикасаться к нему и понимал, что Деймон, думая о том, что они братья, находил некоторые его прикосновения странными. Ведь братья не трогают друг друга так часто, как Стефан делал это, не так ли? Да откуда он вообще мог знать?! Он вообще не помнил, чтобы кто-то был рядом, пока не появился Деймон. Возможно, Стефан по незнанию раз за разом пересекал какие-то очерченные Деймоном границы, и именно поэтому тот был таким напряженным? Но для него прикосновения к Деймону были очень приятными и приносили спокойствие. Он очень хотел дотрагиваться до него, но каждый раз Деймон отстранялся, и каждый раз это походило на оплеуху.

Стефан потряс головой, отгоняя мысли, и зашнуровал ботинки, которые нашел под кроватью.

— Не волнуйся, у меня все под контролем, позволь мне с этим разобраться.

Услышал он разговор Деймона и Елены, замерев и ожидая её ответа.

— Я верю тебе, Деймон.

— Какая честь для меня, — ответил Деймон слегка раздраженно.

— Прости меня, я лишь… — вздохнула она.

— Я понял. Когда ты возвращаешься в Уитмор?

— Не скоро. Я никуда не двинусь, пока ему не станет лучше.

— Он не болеет, а просто запутался. Тебе нужно вернуться в колледж. Я позвоню, если понадобится помощь.

— Я никуда не поеду, Деймон. Я не собираюсь подвести его как в прошлый раз.

Деймон промолчал. Стефан слушал стук собственного сердца, пока ожидал ответа.

— Ты уже готов, 007? — с весельем в голосе спросил Деймон, и Стефан подпрыгнул, поняв, что его поймали.

Изрядно покрасневший, он спустился по лестнице, встретившись с ребятами в прихожей. Он неуверенно улыбнулся Деймону, а тот кивнул подбородком на дверь. Затем сам вышел наружу, Стефан последовал за ним, когда почувствовал, как Елена поймала его за руку.

— Эй, вот мой номер. Если захочешь поговорить, просто набери мне. Я буду на связи в любое время, — улыбнулась она и сунула ему в руку листок.

Он благодарно кивнул, сжимая кулак с клочком бумаги и выходя за дверь, и направился к машине Деймона.


	4. Chapter 4

— Итак, получается я брат-раздолбай, а ты тот, кто во всем осторожничает? — спросил Стефан, хитро улыбаясь и глядя на ведущего машину Деймона, который рулил так медленно, будто вез на заднем сиденье ребенка. 

Деймон негодующе фыркнул и уставился на него с возмущением. Стефана рассмешило выражение его лица, он показательно подергал ремень безопасности. Подбородок Деймона решительно затвердел и он вдавил педаль в пол, заставляя мотор взреветь. Шины завизжали об асфальт и задымились, машина разогналась. Они гнали с такой скоростью, что вскоре Деймон, неудачно вывернув руль, потерял управление и машина покатилась кубарем по асфальту, швыряя их обоих внутри салона из стороны в сторону. Наконец, их выкинуло через лобовое стекло. Когда круговерть прекратилась, Стефан очухался на асфальте, кашляя и с трудом дыша. Тем не менее, он смеялся. 

Все тело болело, но адреналин, бегущий по венам, того стоил. Он смотрел в небо, смеясь все громче. Деймон вторил ему, лёжа недалеко, на земле. 

— Окей, я понял посыл, — Стефан перекатился на бок и медленно сел, Деймон вытер бежавшую из разбитой губы кровь с подбородка. — Ты - брат-раздолбай. 

— И не забывай об этом, — хмыкнул Деймон, тоже садясь. 

— Обидно за твою машину, — задумчиво сказал Стефан, разглядывая оставшиеся обломки. 

— Она была твоей. Не забудь набить мне морду, когда вспомнишь, сколько выложил за нее, братец, — Деймон широко улыбнулся, Стефан покачал головой, снова заходясь в смехе. 

— Может быть и набью. 

Они поднялись на ноги и привели себя в относительный порядок, прежде чем направиться к бару вниз по дороге. 

— Итак, о Елене… — напомнил Стефан и Деймон мимолетно улыбнулся. — Складывается ощущение, что она держит твои яйца в кулаке… 

Деймон рассмеялся.

— Что? — спросил, улыбаясь, Стефан. 

Тот покачал головой:

— Ты просто выразился как раньше, вот и все. 

— Надеюсь, это хорошо?

Деймон пожал плечами. 

— Так что между вами произошло? 

— Это так очевидно? — вздохнул Деймон. — Дела давно минувших дней, братец, с тех пор утекло много воды. 

Упоминание о воде заставило Стефана напрячься, Деймон это заметил и поспешил сменить тему: 

— В этом баре есть прекрасный выбор бренди. Ты никогда особенно его не любил, но вдруг мне удастся тебя переучить, пока выпала такая возможность.

— Я за, — улыбнулся Стефан.

Наконец, они добрались до бара. Зайдя внутрь, Стефан неуверенно остановился. В уши полились звуки людской болтовни и музыки, в ноздри проник аромат еды. Он нервно покосился на Деймона, не решаясь пройти глубже. Тот, заметив его замешательство, вопросительно поднял брови и слегка развел руками.

Вокруг было слишком много людей. Он всегда был один, а потом Деймон ворвался в его жизнь и спас, так что компания Деймона была вынужденной, но, если быть честным, присутствие одной только Елены _уже_ заставляло его нервничать. Стефан не знал, сможет ли спокойно вытерпеть такую толпу. Он бросил на Деймона еще один панический взгляд, тот нахмурился, пытаясь понять в чем проблема. 

— Тут слишком людно… — он с трудом сглотнул ком, появившийся в горле. — Деймон, я… — неуверенно продолжил Стефан.

Деймон тут же решительно подошел ближе и сжал его плечо. 

Это прикосновение немного успокоило Стефана, несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, он ощутил, как паника начала отступать. Он увидел, как на лице Деймона отразилось беспокойство, что будто бы заставило его глаза стать еще синее. Стефан, для собственного успокоения, пристально посмотрел на то, как грудь Деймона вздымается и опадает под его вдохами. Он положил руку ему на грудь, подстроившись под его ритм. Деймон неуверенно нахмурился, однако довольно быстро понял, что делает Стефан и специально принялся вдыхать поглубже: 

— Все будет хорошо, брат, — сказал он успокаивающе.

Стефан кивнул. 

Деймон осторожно отстранил его руку от своей груди и обнял его за шею локтем, мягко подталкивая в сторону свободного диванчика. Оставив его охранять столик, Деймон направился к бару. Стефан внимательно смотрел ему вслед. Сейчас Деймон был для него как аппарат жизнеобеспечения, помогал ему дышать и заставлял сохранять спокойствие. И что бы он без него делал? 

Пока Деймон стоял у барной стойки, ожидая заказанный напиток, он старался на смотреть в сторону Стефана: ему не хотелось выглядеть чересчур озабоченным его состоянием. Теперь он и понятия не имел, что у Стефана на уме. Деймон так надеялся, что тот откроется Елене, выговорится, но надежды не оправдались, ведь Стефан оттолкнул её. Лишь советы Деймона имели для него какое-то значение. И какого черта ему было делать _теперь_ , когда все пошло совершенно не по плану? Деймон понятия не имел, как обращаться с человеком, получившим травму подобного рода. Если бы это был его старый Стефан, он точно знал бы, как помочь. Он бы вытащил его в людное место, напоил и заставил вспомнить все до мелочей. А Елена, вероятно, начала бы следовать банальному сценарию — заставила бы прочесть его старые дневники, возможно, начать писать новые. В конечном итоге все уладилось бы само собой. Но эта новая версия Стефана была слишком уязвимой, слишком… по-детски невинной. Ему требовалось гораздо больше внимания, и Деймон просто не был уверен в том, что найдет в себе силы, чтобы поступать достаточно правильно и суметь помочь. 

Деймон не умел проявлять чувства, он просто не был к этому приспособлен. Ему едва ли удавалось разобраться в своих собственных, поэтому он просто не мог в одиночку взять на себя подобную ответственность. Он должен был так или иначе заставить брата раскрыться кому-то еще, иначе Деймон всерьез опасался, что навалившаяся ответственность заставит его в конечном итоге сотворить какую-нибудь хрень. Опустив голову, он вздохнул: Стефан _слишком_ рассчитывал на него. 

Почему же брат выбрал именно его объектом бесконечного доверия и подражания? Стефану _придется_ понять, что выбор его был неверным. Возможно, Деймону нужно перестать поощрять подобное поведение, заставить его искать помощи у других. Если Стефан прилипнет к нему как банный лист, это ничем хорошим не закончится. В детстве Стефан уже совершил подобную ошибку, за что был не единожды наказан отцом. Следование за Деймоном всегда приводило его в неприятности. И сейчас, скорее всего, все закончится тем же. 

Взяв принесенную барменом бутылку лучшего в заведении бренди, Деймон направился к их столику. Уже издалека он увидел девушку, стоявшую напротив Стефана и закрывавшую ему обзор. Стефан заметно паниковал, тяжело дыша.

— Зашибись, — фыркнул он, — цирковая полиция подъехала. 

Он достиг столика и уселся на диван, мельком посмотрев на брата и отметив, что тот заметно успокаивается. Боже, это пора прекращать и немедленно. 

— Как всегда рад тебя видеть, вампирская Барби, — усмехнулся он, наливая себе полный стакан бренди. 

— Ты что, правда затащил его в бар? — возмущенно спросила она, чем вызвала у Деймона натянуто-дружелюбную улыбку. — Думаешь, это лучший способ ему сейчас помочь? Напоив его? 

— Ах, если бы взгляды могли убивать… Возможно тебе стоит сэкономить энергию для приятелей в общежитии, Блонди, и позволить двум взрослым людям поговорить за жизнь за бутылочкой бренди. 

Стефан тихо хихикнул, а Кэролайн одарила Деймона возмущенным взглядом. 

— Ничего смешного. Ему нужна помощь, Деймон. Нужно найти Бонни и вместе отыскать способ обойти эту амнезию, — раздраженно сказала она. 

Стефан почувствовал нарастающую ярость из-за её гневливого тона, направленного на Деймона. 

Что, черт возьми, творилось со всеми знакомыми женщинами в округе? Почему они так сильно наезжали на Деймона? 

— Все, что мне нужно, — вступил Стефан, схватив бутылку и наполняя до краев свой стакан, чем неимоверно удивил Деймона, — это хорошенько напиться этим прекрасным бренди со своим братом, и вдоволь послушать истории о моей жизни. 

Кэролайн удивленно перевела на него взгляд, и выражение её лица смягчилось. 

— Стефан, прости, но это просто… вам слишком много чего надо обсудить, а ты совершенно не умеешь пить, — она потянулась к нему, чтобы погладить. 

Он отпрянул, рука Кэролайн замерла на полпути. 

— Ты что, моя новая девушка или что-то типа того? — Стефан прищурился, глядя на то, как она покраснела. 

— Нет, Стефан, мы друзья. Я твой лучший друг, — тихо сказала она. 

Стефан вопросительно повернулся к Деймону. Тот поднял бокал, кивнув в подтверждение и опрокинул его одним махом. 

— Послушай… — он остановился, неспособный вспомнить её имя. 

— Кэролайн, — мягко подсказала она. 

— Кэролайн, спасибо за беспокойство, но у нас тут сегодня вроде как мальчишник, и мы только что пришли… 

Она слегка побледнела, вопросительно глянув на Деймона, который смотрел в стол. 

—Что ж… — произнесла она, не сумев скрыть разочарованного выражения, мелькнувшего на лице. 

Стефан почувствовал приступ вины. Эта девчонка была его лучшим другом, конечно, она старалась его защитить. Только вот он не понимал одного, почему все вокруг старались защитить его от его же плоти и крови — если, конечно, это было правдой. Возможно, Деймон был для Стефана кем-то другим, и все вокруг называли их братьями просто для того, чтобы лишний раз не пугать его? Да, пожалуй, это было логично. Он вновь внимательно уставился на Деймона: тот ни капли не был похож на него. Возможно, выдавая его за родственника, все хотели убаюкать его бдительность, чтобы Стефан не нервничал, находясь с ним рядом, и вел себя спокойно, пока друзья старались помочь ему. Все таки семья есть семья, и Стефан скорее бы доверился родственнику, чем какому-то незнакомцу. 

— Прости меня, Стефан. Я просто так по тебе скучала. Мы все скучали. Мы просто хотим… чтобы тебе поскорее стало лучше. Вот мой телефон. Звони в любое время, — она протянула ему клочок бумажки. 

Стефан положил его в карман, к первому, от Елены, подарив Кэролайн виноватую улыбку. 

— Созвонимся позже, ладно? Не теряйся, — она бросила многозначительный взгляд на Деймона.

Тот одобрительно хмыкнул. 

Кэролайн покинула бар, и Стефан, наконец, опустошил одним глотком свой стакан. От крепости напитка он закашлялся, что вызвало у Деймона новую усмешку. Он вновь потянулся к бутылке. 

— Что не так с женщинами в этом городе? — нервно спросил Стефан, растянув губы в натужной улыбке. — Ты что, с ними обеими встречался или что? 

Деймон фыркнул и махнул на него рукой. 

— Нет, ну скажи… ты с ней встречался? 

— Я бы использовал не это слово, — усмехнулся Деймон. 

— Понятно теперь, почему она тебя ненавидит. И она мой лучший друг, да? 

— По всей видимости да, Стеф. 

— Стеф? — он поднял бровь. 

— Стефан, — сразу поправился Деймон. 

— Нет, мне нравится. Стеф. Как будто ты близко меня знаешь, — он довольно улыбнулся; Деймон задумчиво пожевал губу. — Итак, Блонди - моя подружка, а Елена - моя бывшая. С кем тогда я встречаюсь сейчас? У меня вообще есть девушка? 

— Эм… 

— Я заметил, что моя комната выглядит совсем не по-холостяцки, — он сделал паузу, глядя вопросительно на Деймона, а тот слабо улыбнулся. — Что это еще такое? 

— Что? 

— Улыбка твоя. 

— А что с ней? 

— Ты так улыбаешься, когда что-то скрываешь. 

—Да? — Деймон явно прикидывался дурачком. 

Стефан потянулся через стол и накрыл его руки своими. 

— Что не так? 

Деймон, неловко улыбаясь, медленно убрал руки из-под стефановых, тут же схватившись за бутылку и наполнив оба их стакана. 

— Послушай, Стефан, ты был вампиром сто сорок семь лет, с тех пор произошла туева куча всякого дерьма. Было, конечно и что-то хорошее. Но все, на мой взгляд незначительное, я не собираюсь упоминать. 

— Хорошо, как хочешь, — легко согласился Стефан. 

— Тебе не обязательно во всем со мной соглашаться, ты ведь это понимаешь? — нахмурился Деймон. — Ты имеешь право сказать, чтобы я нахрен заткнулся и потребовать ответов. 

Стефан изумленно откинулся на спинку дивана. 

— Зачем мне это делать? 

— Но ведь ты меня на самом деле и не знаешь толком. Я могу наплести тебе с три короба, а ты все эту лапшу съешь. 

— Ладно, справедливо. 

— Я могу быть твоим врагом, могу влить тебе в уши столько ерунды, а ты и разницы никакой не увидишь. 

— Но зачем тебе так делать? — непонимающе спросил Стефан. 

Деймон вздохнул. Стефан не мог понять, почему тот выглядит сейчас таким отчаявшимся, таким уязвимым. 

— А может я просто плохой парень. Может быть, это все моя вина, что ты остался в этом сейфе на целый год. Ты вообще думал об этом? 

Стефан молча таращился на него, неспособный совладать с изумлением и беспокойством, охватившим его. Деймон покачал головой, пригубив еще один стакан. 

— Я не тот, на кого можно положиться, Стефан. Поверь, ты не хотел бы, чтобы именно я лечил тебя. Я просто как обычно облажаюсь и разочарую тебя. 

Стефан от изумления не мог произнести ни слова. Чтобы дать себе время еще подумать над ответом, он выхватил бутылку из рук Деймона и приложился к горлу, громко глотая обжигающий алкоголь. Затем он стукнул ею о стол и закашлялся, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Может быть я ничего и не помню… Но я точно знаю, кто меня спас. Именно ты вытащил меня из гробницы, в которую я был погребен. Не Блонди, не кареглазка, а ты. И ты ничего не можешь сделать такого, что убедило бы меня в том, что я не могу тебе доверять. 

— Стефан… 

— Нет, послушай. Ты говоришь, что ты мой брат. Ну и замечательно. Но если даже окажется, что ты на самом деле не мой брат, тогда ничего страшного, я все равно тебе доверяю. И не важно, что ты там говоришь, я вижу все по твоему лицу. И это единственное, в чем я точно уверен. 

Стефан вновь налил стакан и выпил. Деймон устало потер глаза. 

— А теперь расскажи мне, как, блин, я угодил в этот чертов сейф. 

Деймон фыркнул и после продолжительного взгляда на брата начал свой рассказ. 

В разговоре они перебрасывались легкими подколками и не забывали периодически выпивать. Деймон опьянел сильнее, поэтому как будто и не был против легких прикосновений между ними. Стефан же бесстыдно этим пользовался. Он не в состоянии был этого объяснить, но его не покидало чувство, что Деймон ему жизненно необходим. Он был его спасителем, братом, защитником, дилером отличной выпивки, а еще ему было действительно не все равно. И чем сильнее он пьянел, тем отчетливее отражалось в его глазах счастье от осознания того, что Стефан, наконец-то рядом с ним. И одна только энергетика, которая при этом исходила от Деймона, заставляла Стефана тонуть в нем все глубже. Будто Деймон был его пропавшим кусочком, его родственной душой. Стефан никогда не чувствовал ничего более реального, более яркого. В конечном итоге Деймон обнял его, продолжая смеяться и рассказывать истории из их человеческой жизни. Стефан растворился в нем, ощущая себя самым оберегаемым и любимым человеком на свете. И это было правильно. 

В конечном итоге бутылка опустела. 

— Я принесу еще, — хихикнул Стефан, поднимаясь. 

— Стеф, у тебя же нет денег, — пьяно засмеялся Деймон. 

Стефан вальяжным жестом приказал ему замолчать и подождать. Он подошел к барной стойке. Деймон уже успел рассказать ему о принуждении и он горел желанием попробовать сам. Он стоял у стойки, стараясь поймать взгляд бармена, когда почувствовал этот запах. Стефан развернулся, пытаясь понять, откуда он идет. Мимо прошла девушка, держа в руках поднос с напитками, и вдруг все в комнате слово исчезли, осталась лишь она одна. 

Она пахла так вкусно, как ничто другое в мире. Стефан медленно втянул носом воздух, наблюдая за ней, сфокусировав взгляд на её голой шее. Биение пульса на коже совершенно его заворожило. Рот наполнился слюной. Он хотел что-то сказать, но не издал и звука. Она, тем временем, направилась с подносом в кухню. Стефан неосознанно последовал за ней. 

Склонившись над раковиной, она мыла руки. Стефан подкрался ближе. Он не был уверен, чего конкретно хочет от нее, но желание было непреодолимым, оно завладело его мозгом. Она поднялась, взглянув в зеркало перед собой и поймала взгляд Стефана в отражении. 

— Я не хочу тебе навредить. Не кричи. Я просто хочу попробовать и все. Совсем немного, — медленно произнес он, используя силу принуждения так, как рассказывал Деймон. 

Девушка слепо уставилась на него. Он удивленно вздохнул и подошел ближе, ощущая, как прорезаются во рту клыки. Стефан склонился к её шее. Он только успел расслышать, как что-то вихрем пронеслось мимо, как перед ним уже стоял Деймон, заслонив собой девушку. Стефан раскрыл протестующе рот, но Деймон не дал ему сказать, сжав его плечи.

— Не здесь, брат. 

— Я просто хотел… 

— Я знаю, но мне припоминается, что я собирался обучить тебя азам. Ты хочешь оставить о своем первом опыте плохие впечатления? Потому что мои методы явно лучше… — Деймон слегка улыбнулся. 

Стефан, немного поколебавшись, спрятал клыки. 

— Будем двигаться понемногу, — настойчиво сказал Деймон.

Стефан кивнул и положил руки на его бока. 

— Выпьем еще? — Деймон поднял бровь. 

— Да, — ответил он, улыбаясь. 

Деймон слегка отстранился и обнял брата за шею, выводя из кухни обратно в бар, дразня его на тему первого хреновенького такого принуждения и заставляя Стефана счастливо смеяться, полностью забывая о девчонке, оставленной в служебном помещении. 

Кому вообще нужна была эта девчонка, когда Деймон позволял быть настолько близко? Стефану вообще не было никакого дела до всего остального мира, ведь его переполняло чувство единения с ним.


	5. Chapter 5

Стефан проснулся, ощущая жуткое похмелье, и обнаружил, что лежит в своей постели.Он медленно повернул гудящую голову, взглянув направо, и увидел, что Деймон спит в кресле, стоящем рядом с кроватью. Он вдруг вспомнил, как сильно настаивал после третьей выпитой бутылки коньяка, чтобы Деймон остался рядом до утра. Стефан вздохнул и улыбнулся наплывающим воспоминаниям. Они проговорили остаток ночи, вплоть до закрытия бара, потом вернулись в Поместье и принялись уничтожать все запасы выпивки в доме, сидя возле камина. Деймон, наконец, подробно объяснил ему, кто такой этот Сайлас; рассказал про трудные поиски лекарства от вампиризма и поведал обо всех их друзьях: кто, кому и кем приходился. Он уже и так знал, что Елена была его бывшей девушкой, с которой они расстались после её превращения в вампира. Все между ними изменилось и больше не было прежним, потому не работало так, как должно было. И поэтому они решили остаться друзьями.

Кэролайн была его лучшим другом и тем человеком, кому он рассказывал все свои «грязные тайны». Она также была лучшей подругой Елены. Была у них еще и третья подруга — Бонни, ведьма, которая когда-то умерла, но теперь воскресла, однако сейчас находилась в пограничном состоянии. Стефану понадобилось время, чтобы уместить все это в голове. Джереми был братом Елены, который жил тут какое-то время, но потом съехал к парню по имени Мэтт. Сама Елена тоже жила здесь некоторое время, в том числе и во время его поисков, но теперь она переехала в общежитие университета. А сейчас, когда она возвращалась в Мистик Фоллс, то останавливалась уже у Мэтта. Что ж, вопрос, почему Стефан время от времени находил в своей комнате девчачьи вещи прояснился.

Информации было слишком много.

Стефан некоторое время разглядывал спящего Деймона, задаваясь вопросом, почему в баре тот вдруг начал отталкивать его, убеждать в том, что на самом деле он плохой парень? Казалось, он изо всех сил старался убедить Стефана перестать ему доверять, но у него ничего бы не получилось в любом случае, ведь Стефан доверял ему абсолютно и безгранично. Во всем.

Доверял своему ангелу.

Стефан тихо поднялся, не желая нарушить покой брата. Деймон сидел в неудобной позе, и Стефан теперь корил себя за тупость, ведь вместо того, чтобы просить его спать в кресле, он мог уговорить его спать с собой в одной постели. Он потянулся было, чтобы разбудить Деймона и предложить лечь в кровать, но вовремя себя остановил. Кончиками пальцев он осторожно убрал упавшие на лоб Деймона пряди. Тот даже не пошевелился, явно находясь в алкогольной прострации. Вдруг сердце Стефана пустилось вскачь, ведь ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль. Очень осторожно он приблизился к Деймону и коснулся его губ своими. Почти сразу же он отстранился, ведь Деймон сонно вздохнул, но не проснулся.

Стефан выпрямился, эмоции бурлили внутри него. Нет, этот парень точно не был его братом. Если бы он им был, Стефан не почувствовал бы то, что ощутил сейчас. Скорее всего, он почувствовал бы отвращение или, на худой конец, тревожный звоночек, предупреждающий о неправильности происходящего. Все, что он ощущал сейчас, это невероятное чувство правильности происходящего. Поэтому он решил, что вся эта братская чушь сфабрикована именно для него.

Кивнув самому себе, Стефан решил, что не будет прямо сейчас поднимать этот вопрос. У Деймона, вероятно, были причины, чтобы умалчивать об их реальных отношениях. Поэтому Стефан молча понаблюдает, сам постаравшись понять, что за всем этим стоит и почему это так важно скрыть.

Почувствовав голод, Стефан спустился по лестнице, задаваясь вопросом, где они хранят пакеты с кровью, как вдруг столкнулся в коридоре с Еленой.

— Привет! — улыбнулась она ему.

— Привет… — неуверенно ответил он, удивленный её внезапным появлением.

— У меня есть ключ, — она демонстративно покрутила им на пальце, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. — Я подумала, что ты, возможно, захочешь прогуляться, подышать свежим воздухом, чтобы похмелье прошло. Ну и поболтать.

— Ну… — он неуверенно посмотрел наверх, в сторону своей комнаты.

Ему не хотелось покидать дом и идти куда-либо без сопровождения Деймона. Просто ему было спокойнее в его присутствии. Елена поняла его сомнения и натянуто улыбнулась.

— Он какое-то время все равно будет в отключке, Стефан. Я не кусаюсь. Ты когда-то доверял мне больше всех.

Стефан сильно сомневался в последнем утверждении, но Елена выглядела искренней и он действительно хотел вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Он кивнул и надел свои ботинки, которые вчера разбросал у двери. Они вышли на улицу и медленно побрели по дорожке.

— Поздно вернулись вчера? Деймон, должно быть, как следует тебя накачал?

Он виновато улыбнулся, Елена понятливо кивнула.

— Я не удивлена.

— Нам нужно было многое прояснить.

— Да уж… — Елена вздохнула и, немного помолчав, посмотрела на него с интересом. — И на чем вы остановились?

— Сайлас, лекарство… и как я попал в сейф.

Елена удивленно подняла брови, Стефан кивнул.

— Да, он рассказал мне все.

— Прямо все-все? — она остановилась и коснулась его руки.

Он не отстранился, чему уже был рад, но все еще ощущал от прикосновения некоторое неприятное волнение внутри.

— Даже про нас? — чересчур нервно спросила она.

— Ты была моей девушкой, — нахмурился Стефан, — а потом стала вампиром. Эмоции и интересы изменились, поэтому «ничего больше не работало так, как раньше» и мы расстались, — ответил он.

— Ну… да, — Елена задумчиво прикусила губу.

— Но теперь ведь мы друзья? Ты же продолжала жить в моем доме еще какое-то время.

— Да, — она переплела их пальцы, мягко улыбаясь.

Они продолжили свою прогулку, Стефан чувствовал запах леса неподалеку.

— Эй, у меня появилась идея. Возможно, если мы воссоздадим какие-то моменты нашей встречи, например, или что-то для тебя важное, то, возможно, подстегнем какие-нибудь воспоминания?

Стефан задумчиво уставился вдаль, ощущая на себе её пронзительный взгляд.

— Думаю, мы можем попробовать.

Елена просияла.

— Ну, и как же мы познакомились? Впервые я увидел тебя в школе, так? — припомнил Стефан её рассказ, она согласно кивнула. — Что ж, хорошо, что это случилось не на каком-нибудь жутком кладбище… — заметив, как она прикусила губу, Стефан поднял брови. — Я что, попал в точку? Мы познакомились на кладбище?

— Это был не самый подходящий момент, но да, по-настоящему, после того как столкнулись в школе, мы поговорили только там.

— Ну хорошо, но самая первая встреча была все-таки в школе?

— Формально да. Хочешь пойти туда?

Получив его согласие, Елена резко свернула на перекрестке, ведя его за собой, по-прежнему не отпуская его руку и счастливо болтая на ходу. Когда они добрались до школы, она повернулась к нему всем телом и нерешительно остановилась.

— Что такое? — спросил нервно Стефан.

— Я знаю, что Деймон и так набил твою голову под завязку информацией, но, я тут подумала, и поняла, что есть еще кое-кто, кто мог бы тебе с этим помочь.

— И кто же?

— Ты, — улыбнулась Елена.

Она полезла в сумку и достала ветхий дневник, чем заинтриговала Стефана. Она отдала ему дневник. Стефан раскрыл его на первой странице. На переплете жирным шрифтом было написано его имя. Он провел пальцами по буквам, изумленно выдыхая. Они по-прежнему казались ему незнакомыми.

— Так значит… я еще и девчонка? — фыркнул Стефан.

Елена казалась немного раздосадованной подобным комментарием. Стефан виновато улыбнулся и закрыл дневник.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он, положив его во внутренний карман куртки.

Елена улыбнулась ему, но за улыбкой стояло что-то еще, то, чего Стефан не смог распознать. Он мысленно поставил галочку и двинулся дальше. Он обязательно прочтет дневник, просто немного позже. Сейчас это было не так уж и важно, ведь Деймон и так рассказал все, что ему необходимо было знать.

***

Деймон проснулся и не обнаружил Стефана рядом, что пробудило в нем некоторое беспокойство.

— Стефан? — позвал он, но не получил ответа.

Страх охватил его и Деймон на вампирской скорости выбежал из комнаты, вниз по лестнице, в холл. Он искал своего младшего брата девять гребаных, мучительных месяцев, и все еще не до конца верил в то, что все-таки спас его. Каждое утро, когда он открывал глаза, ему приходилось напоминать себе, что Стефан, наконец, дома, в безопасности и что все в порядке. Деймон пытался убедить себя, что сон в кресле подле кровати Стефана был данью его капризам, но правда состояла в том, что сам он точно так же в этом нуждался. Ему нужно было визуальное подтверждение того, что брат дома и что теперь он может расслабиться и отдохнуть.

Неожиданно зазвонил мобильный телефон, Деймон остановился, запустив руку в карман в его поисках.

— Елена, привет…

— Деймон, мне нужна твоя помощь! — взволнованно сказала она и Деймон мгновенно напрягся.

— Что случилось?

— Стефан… он… мы говорили и я рассказала про нас… — начала она.

— Что ты сделала? — спросил он неверяще, кровь отхлынула от лица.

— Он должен был узнать об этом, Деймон.

— Знаю, но я мог бы сам рассказать ему! Тут нужно было действовать тактично, а не рвать повязку с мясом! — прокричал он раздраженно в трубку. — Как он воспринял?

–Он просто убежал и я нигде не могу его найти! Деймон, в лесу полно людей, все собираются на Церемонию Колокола… — озабоченно сказала Елена.

Деймон устало потер лицо ладонью, глубоко вздохнув.

— Ладно, я уже в пути.

— Если он кому-то навредит…

— Я сказал, что уже в пути!

Деймон раздраженно захлопнул крышку телефона. Схватив куртку, он направился к двери.

Он быстро добрался до леса, принявшись прочесывать его вдоль и поперек. Деймон видел испуганных появлением Стефана, но нетронутых его клыками людей. Это была просто какая-то катастрофа! Ему удалось поймать его в семейном склепе: Стефан, вцепившись в волосы, сидел на полу; рот был перемазан в крови.

— Стефан? — он осторожно вошел внутрь, подняв перед собой руки так же, как когда вытащил его из сейфа.

— Я ничего не мог поделать, — сказал он, показывая на труп у своих ног.

Деймон сглотнул.

— Все будет хорошо…

— Ничего подобного! — злобно вскричал Стефан. — Я монстр! И ты забыл упомянуть это в своем рассказе!

Стефан кинул в Деймона книгу, тот пристально уставился на нее.

Это был один из дневников Стефана.

— Ты многое упустил в своем рассказе, — задыхаясь, сказал он, — например, то, что я убил нашего отца…

— Стефан, где ты, черт возьми, достал этот…

— И силой вынудил тебя стать вампиром…

— Ух, погоди, я…

— Я больше всего на свете наслаждаюсь тем, что разрываю людей на части! Последний век ты провел, ненавидя меня за то, что я убил твою любимую…

— Стефан, послушай! — он присел на корточки и схватил его за плечи, сжав их и встряхнув.

Стефан оттолкнул его, порывисто поднимаясь на ноги.

— Поэтому ты разыскал меня здесь, чтобы разрушить мою жизнь, украсть девушку, убить моих друзей, да кто ты такой?!

Дэймон отступил, совершенно потеряв дар речи, Стефан вновь сел на пол, вытирая бегущие по щекам слезы.

–Ты был моим ангелом, — отчаянно сказал он.

Деймон скривился от чувства вины, наполнившего его грудь.

— Ты спас меня, — продолжил Стефан, — Зачем ты это сделал, раз так сильно меня ненавидишь? Раз такой злой?

— Я далеко не ангел, Стефан. И никогда не называл себя так, — Деймон вздохнул, — Я не могу изменить прошлого или того, кто я. И за это не собираюсь извиняться.

Стефан поднял на его глаза, в них отражалась злость и печаль одновременно. Деймон нервно облизнул губы.

— Сайлас, — задумчиво протянул Стефан. — Ты ему помогал?

— Что?! — возмущенно вскричал Деймон.

— Избавиться от меня, чтобы быть с Еленой. Помогал зашвырнуть меня в это озеро?! — Стефан сердито уставился на него.

Деймон от возмущения открывал и закрывал рот.

— Нет, — наконец, ответил он холодно, взяв себя в руки.

— Тогда как ты нашел меня, пока другие не могли? — обвинительно сказал он.

Деймон почувствовал, как закипает в груди гнев.

— Я искал, долгие месяцы искал.

— Думаешь, я в это поверю?!

— Да мне похер, во что ты поверишь! Хочешь сделать меня злодеем? Встань в очередь, брат, — прорычал Деймон. — Зачем нарушать такую давнюю традицию?!

— Почему ты не рассказал мне о том, кем я был на самом деле? — более спокойно спросил Стефан.

Деймон вновь вздохнул и кивнул на труп у ног Стефана.

— Да вот поэтому! Я знал, что если расскажу обо всей этой херне, то у тебя совсем не будет шанса начать новую жизнь.

Стефан закрыл лицо руками, тяжело дыша и тщательно обдумывая все, о чем он узнал. Его пронзала боль осознания того, что Деймон действительно был его братом и то, сколько боли он ему принес в прошлом, заставляло сердце рваться на части. То, как он описывал Деймона в дневнике, который дала ему Елена… Эти описания выставляли его монстром, заботящимся только лишь о себе. Все его мысли и убеждения, появившиеся с тех пор, как он выбрался из сейфа, теперь обросли множеством сомнений. Он почти физически ощущал, как ноет сердце.

— Я больше не знаю, кто ты такой, — сказал Стефан, отрываясь от своих ладоней и вновь глядя на Деймона, стоявшего напротив с нечитаемым лицом. — А думал, что знаю.

Деймон молчал. Стефан поднялся на ноги и уставился на него в ожидании ответа. В помещении повисло молчание.

— Ты собираешься хоть что-то ответить? — устало спросил Стефан.

Деймон равнодушно пожал плечами.

— А зачем, Стеф? Все, что ты прочитал в этом дневнике — правда, с твоей точки зрения. Я злой, лживый монстр, который хочет разрушить твою жизнь. Все просто.

— Но только ты не такой. Ты ведь пришел за мной, — надежда появилась в голосе Стефана.

Деймон покачал головой.

— Мне было стыдно за ситуацию с Еленой, поэтому я хотел искупить свою вину, окей? Теперь ты дома и вся твоя команда Скуби в сборе, так что это обычное дело.

Стефан ощутил, как что-то сжалось у него в груди. Деймон усмехнулся и повернулся к выходу, чтобы оставить его тут, наедине с самим собой. Стефан в панике метнулся к нему и с силой вжал в стену склепа. Он и сам не знал, хочет ли навредить ему, избить до полусмерти… но ему нужно было сделать что-то, чтобы выпустить все эти душащие его эмоции. Деймон раздраженно отпихнул его от себя, а Стефан вновь метнулся вперед, впиваясь в его рот поцелуем, что заставило Деймона пораженно застыть. Стефан прихватывал и облизывал его губы с необузданной страстью еще пару секунд до того, как Деймон, наконец, опомнился и в ужасе отбросил Стефана от себя с такой силой, что тот пересек весь склеп и ударился о противоположную стену. Деймон просто задыхался от ужаса, глядя на своего брата.


	6. Chapter 6

— Какого черта?! — прорычал Деймон, глядя на то, как Стефан поднимается на ноги. 

Стефан почувствовал, как внутри у него все болезненно сжалось, когда он увидел выражение лица Деймона, которое выказывало сейчас лишь отвращение и ужас. 

— Это что еще была за херня!?

Стефан не знал, что на это ответить, просто стоял, бессильно свесив руки. 

Деймон тряхнул головой и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Стефан почувствовал, как разбивается его сердце от этого жеста. Ему нужен был его ангел — пусть и не совсем настоящий; он хотел прикасаться к нему, быть рядом, это было по-прежнему очень важно. Он никак не мог соединить воедино образ того злодея, о котором читал в дневнике, и своего ангела Деймона. Это просто не мог быть один и тот же человек. Только то, что Деймон скрывал свою истинную натуру, показывая ее лишь изредка, могло послужить всему объяснением. На самом деле в глубине души он был тем человеком, которым Стефан знал его, ведь он, совершенно точно, последние несколько дней показывал Стефану себя настоящего. По-другому и быть не могло. 

Деймон изучающе смотрел на него молчаливо и прищурившись. Стефан медленно опустился на одну из цементных скамеек и просто ждал. Деймон все еще стоял столбом, периодически нервно сглатывая, и было видно, что он усиленно обдумывает что-то. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Деймон, наконец, понял, что чувствовал Стефан, и почему он так себя повел. Он нервно прокашлялся. 

— Я не ангел, Стефан. Я не подхожу для пьедестала, который ты выстроил в своей голове. Мы семья, мы привыкли друг о друге заботиться, но и ненавидеть тоже. Ты мирился с моим существованием, потому что чувствовал себя обязанным из-за связывающих нас семейных уз. Ты ненавидишь то, кем я являюсь, и все равно постоянно пытаешься оправдать все мои поступки. Однако глубоко внутри понимаешь, что я никогда не изменюсь и что мне нравится тот путь, который я избрал. И так было всегда. Вот и все. 

— Я так не считаю, — просто ответил Стефан, а Деймон на это лишь глубоко вздохнул и скривил губы. — Ты вовсе не такой, как я описывал в дневнике, ты гораздо глубже, чем кажешься. 

— Ты все вспомнишь, — твердо сказал Деймон.

— Я не хочу этого вспоминать. Ты мне нужен. Ты все для меня, — откровенно сказал Стефан.

Деймон выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит.

Он должен был расставить все точки над “i” прямо сейчас. Стефан явно испытывал к нему странные и даже пугающие чувства. В этом поцелуе Деймон явственно почувствовал любовь и страсть. Это было настолько ненормально, что аж дрожь пробивала. Как, черт возьми, до такого вообще могло дойти? Неужели это он сделал что-то, что привело к подобному? Он понимал, что поскольку стал первым человеком, которого Стефан увидел после спасения, то и доверия к нему тот испытывал больше, чем к другим, но чтобы любовь? Не просто там какие-то семейные чувства или поклонение герою, а прямо любовь-любовь? От одной только мысли тянуло блевать. 

— Тебе нужно перестать вести себя как ребенок, ищущий защиты взрослого. Соберись, живи нормальной жизнью, собери все в единый пазл, и будь уже мужиком, ради всего святого! — Деймон знал, что эти слова звучат жестоко, но он должен был их сказать. 

Стефан ошибался, он ступил не на ту дорожку, и во всем был виноват Деймон. Он видел, что его слова глубоко ранят брата, но ни один мускул не дрогнул в лице. 

— Я больше не собираюсь быть твоей нянькой, брат.

Деймон развернулся и вышел из склепа, снова оставляя Стефана в темноте и одиночестве. 

***

Стефан рыдал и бил стены склепа до тех пор, пока не сбил костяшки в кровь. Он чувствовал себя потерянно, эмоции захлестывали с головой, жгли его, будто он плавал в кислоте. Слова Деймона были очень похожи на слова человека, описанного в его дневниках. Неужели все, что там было написано, действительно правда? 

Он просто не мог с этим смириться. Ему казалось, что он сейчас вот-вот потеряет рассудок. И что ему теперь было делать? Куда податься? Позволит ли ему Деймон вернуться в Поместье? Станет ли вообще теперь с ним разговаривать? Может быть его вообще не будет в доме? Так много вопросов вертелось в голове, каждый оставлял рваную рану на сердце, ведь ни одного ответа не было. 

Да, он повел себя просто глупо. Ему не следовало целовать Деймона. Он должен был догадаться, что тот явно не разделяет его чувств. Они ведь были одной крови, а братья подобные чувства друг к другу не испытывают. Просто ему так сильно нужно было утешение… Он хотел показать Деймону, насколько благодарен ему, как боготворит его. Эта необходимость заставила его показать свое истинное отношение, но это и стало слишком шокирующим потрясением для Деймона, и теперь он от него отвернулся. 

Ангел ушел и не собирался возвращаться. 

Стефан лег на скамейку, стараясь уснуть. Возможно утром все встанет на свои места. Может быть ему удастся все отыграть назад. Быть может еще не слишком поздно. 

Он едва ли спал. Цемент под ним не обеспечивал никакого удобства, но был чем-то знакомым. Мягкость и тепло кроватей и одеял были для Стефана новым опытом. А вот нечто холодное и жесткое было тем, к чему он успел привыкнуть. Возможно, все вело к тому, чтобы он в итоге оказался в этом склепе. Возможно ему следовало здесь остаться и признать, что такая жизнь ему и уготована. Может ему пора было уже сдаться и перестать пытаться вернуть то, что он, если верить словам окружающих, потерял? На самом деле его беспокоило только одно — его ангел. Ему не нужны были никакие воспоминания. Было конечно интересно узнавать, каким он был раньше, но тем человеком он больше не являлся. С ним слишком многое произошло, и теперь, тот парень, что писал дневник, казался ему чересчур наивным и глупым. 

Тот парень был настолько чутким, что это даже вредило ему самому. Он слишком сильно заботился о других и, несмотря на это, закончил тем, что его предали, растоптали и кинули на дно озера на целый год, пока его любимые люди спокойно проживали свои жизни без него. Елена сказала, что они начали подозревать что-то только спустя три месяца и только потому, что в городе вновь объявился Сайлас, пытавшийся выдать себя за него. 

Нет, серьезно!? Три месяца он кричал в агонии, снова и снова тонул в темноте, и ни один не начал волноваться из-за такого долгого отсутствия? От этих мыслей у него снова навернулись слезы. Такие себе друзья они были, конечно. 

Если бы они любили этого парня так же сильно, как он о них заботился, то обязательно заметили бы, что что-то не так. И в конечном итоге тем, кто не сдавался и продолжал искать, оказался Деймон, но Стефан готов был поспорить, что чувство вины тут играло немаловажную роль, ведь Деймон и сам на этом заострил внимание. Так что сомнений не оставалось.

Но, несмотря ни на что, Деймон был его ангелом. 

Стефан покачал головой и зарылся пальцами в волосы, шмыгнув носом. Мозг просто разрывался на части от осознания, что он больше не рядом с тем человеком, которого, как он думал, знал лучше всех. Его ангел и этот ублюдочный брат, из дневника. Но мог ведь он быть и тем и другим? В зависимости от обстоятельств, он мог показывать то или иное лицо, и сегодняшние грубые слова просто показали его с его нелицеприятной стороны... Нет, нет, хватит!

Он повернулся на другой бок и закрыл лицо ладонями, стараясь заставить себя не думать. Сон принесет облегчение. Ему нужно поспать, или он просто съедет с катушек. 

В конце концов он уснул, но через пару часов проснулся от собственного крика в темноте склепа, пытаясь схватиться за крышку сейфа, которая, как ему показалось, была над ним. Так происходило несколько раз за ночь и каждый раз, когда он понимал, что не в сейфе, он звал Деймона. Каждый раз ему нужно было несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить, что он теперь снова один. Когда взошло солнце, и первые лучи проникли в склеп, Стефан поднялся, благодарный, что ночь подошла к концу. 

Он был просто измучен, чувствовал себя совершенно больным и побежденным. Он посмотрел на труп, лежавший на полу, и прикусил губу. Деймон сказал, что хотел утаить о его кровожадной натуре потому, что скажи он об этом, и Стефан вновь бы сорвался. И Стефану пришлось признать, что так оно, в конечном итоге, и произошло, как только он прочел в дневнике о себе все те факты, которые Деймон решил скрыть. Может быть его план и сработал бы, но теперь они никогда не узнают. 

Он покачал головой, обессиленно выходя из склепа. Он постарается не допустить того, чтобы голод вновь превратил его в парня из дневника. Этот человек умер. Теперь он не будет таким наивным и глупым. Было совершенно очевидно, что чрезмерная забота об окружающих приводит к тому, что тебя только топчут сильнее. Больше он подобную ошибку не совершит. Он сделает так, как предложил Деймон, и повзрослеет. Найдет место, где будет жить, разберется с самим собой, поймет, что делать дальше со своей жизнью и свободой. Ему не обязательно тут оставаться. Его вообще ничего теперь не должно волновать. Он прочел, что вампиры умеют отключать эмоции. Так он и сделает. Зачем вообще терпеть боль внутри, если можно не чувствовать ничего? Ангел ушел и мог никогда не вернуться. 

И почему он вообще теперь должен верить хоть одному из этих людей или пытаться восстановить ту жизнь, что пошла ко дну? Он мог бы просто отключить все чувства и жить дальше. Создавать свою историю, быть совершенно новым человеком, без эмоционального багажа, гнева и сожалений. Да, он определенно так и сделает. 

***

Деймон вообще не спал. Стефан не пришел домой, но его это не удивило. Когда он вернулся, то застал Елену, мечущуюся из угла в угол, у него уже просто не оставалось на неё никаких сил. С самого начала у него не было никаких сомнений в том, что она разозлится, узнав, как он разрулил ситуацию. 

Они спорили до криков, потом она заплакала, он сдался и принялся её успокаивать. И всегда все происходило по такому же сценарию. Будто они были заевшей пластинкой. К слову, то, что именно поцелуй от Стефана стал первопричиной его жестокого поведения, он упоминать не стал. Ей не обязательно было знать такие подробности. К тому же, он был совершенно уверен в том, что виноватым все равно окажется он, как это всегда и бывало. Теперь, когда Клаус уехал, Деймон был козлом отпущения за все неверные поступки, совершенные в Мистик Фоллс. К счастью, теперь ему было абсолютно на это плевать. 

Он спас брата и у него все будет хорошо. Можно возвращаться обратно, к пофигизму. Свою работу он выполнил. 

Спустя пару дней он начал беспокоиться. Он пытался игнорировать это чувство, напивался до потери сознания, но все таки полностью от него избавиться не получалось. Стефан не возвращался, и новостей о нем никаких не было. Он, пожалуй, был слишком с ним резок. Это была ошибка, не стоило так. И чем больше проходило растянутых как резина дней, тем больше он понимал это. Деймон знал, что Стефан способен о себе позаботиться. Да, он слишком себя жалел, но все же, глубоко внутри, оставался сильным. Он все еще был бойцом, и существовала масса вещей, ради которых ему стоило жить. Хотя, это ведь был тот человек, которого он знал до сейфа. А новый Стефан был совсем другим. Он жаждал помощи, боялся и, судя по всему, был геем? 

Деймон никак не мог избавиться от чувства неправильности всего этого. Как кто-то может настолько сильно измениться? Возможно, его травма была так глубока, что изменила самую суть личности? Деймон был уверен, что в целом Стефан все еще оставался тем же человеком. Что он все равно предпримет что-то, как сделал бы это раньше, просто должно пройти время. Однако время шло, и Деймон понимал, что этот новый Стефан не ведет себя так, как от него ожидают. 

Деймон взялся за чтение старой литературы по психологии, чтобы понять, что теперь происходит в мозгу у Стефана. Единственное, что ему удалось понять, так это то, что предвидеть, насколько изменился брат, не представляется возможным. Его решения больше не были предсказуемыми, и Деймон не мог отрицать и своей доли вины во всех этих изменениях. Сексуальная ориентация Стефана изменилась только потому, что Деймон стал его новым миром. Какой же он был дурак, он должен был отреагировать на поцелуй совсем по-другому. Возможно, своей реакцией он нанес Стефану даже больший вред, чем все то время, проведенное им в сейфе… Деймон чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым. 

В лесу стали появляться трупы, полиция начала заводить новые дела. И тогда Деймон понял, насколько сильно облажался. Руки и ноги всегда были вырваны из тел и валялись разбросанными по округе, и Деймон понимал, что это означало что-то совсем плохое. Стефану было плевать. Раньше Стефан всегда старался складывать тела и их части в одну кучу, потому что его мучили угрызения совести, но теперь он явно не беспокоился о таких мелочах. Он просто разрывал их и оставлял все как есть. 

— Деймон, что происходит!? — немедленно потребовала Елена ответа, услышав новости. — Я думала, ты взял все в свои руки? Думала, я могу рассчитывать на тебя, что ты ему поможешь?!

— Раз ты так сильно его любишь, почему бы тебе самой обо всем не позаботиться? — закричал он в ответ. 

Они поцапались как кошка с собакой. 

— Почему он отключил их? Почему??! Почему просто не позвонил мне? — Елена снова плакала. 

— Новость дня! Он ненавидит нас, Елена! Ты открыла ящик пандоры, теперь Стефан не верит никому. Да и зачем ему, черт возьми, это делать, если он считает, что мы с ним просто играем? 

— Ты должен с ним поговорить! Сделай хоть что-то, пока мы его не потеряли. 

— Если он отключил чувства, тогда я ничего не смогу сделать, чтобы он включил их снова. 

— Но меня ты заставил! Просто подумай! 

Деймон покачал головой. 

— Это было совсем другое. У тебя ведь оставались воспоминания, и ты знала, на кого тебе не плевать. 

— Ему не наплевать на тебя. Ты тот, кто сможет спасти его от себя самого. И это случится не из-за его любви ко мне, а потому что он любит тебя. Ты его ангел. 

Деймон скривился от последних слов, Елена взяла его за руку. Он знал, что у него нет выбора. Она была права. Если у кого и был шанс вернуть человечность Стефана, так это у него. Если он по-прежнему воспринимал его, как ангелоподобное существо, которое так сильно поразило его воображение, тогда шанс все еще был. Возможно ему следует притворяться немного убедительнее. 

Может быть ему даже удастся вжиться в эту роль как следует.


	7. Chapter 7

Деймону не пришлось долго его искать. Стефан теперь был слишком ко всему безразличен, ему было плевать, поймают или нет. Деймон невольно вспомнил первые годы после того как они стали вампирами, и его пробрала дрожь. Тогда Стефан, ни о чем не заботясь, разбрасывал трупы по всей округе, пока Деймон не отыскал Лекси, которая и привела того в чувства. 

Возможно, в нем все еще осталось немного того, прежнего Стефана, захороненного где-то глубоко внутри, в подсознании. 

Деймон нашел брата в украшенном орнаментами особняке, который находился в часе езды от Мистик Фоллс. Стефан обосновался тут, зачаровав хозяина и всю его семью, которые теперь были послушными рабами, приходящими на его зов. Увидев его на пороге, Стефан разразился смехом и просто захлопнул дверь перед носом. Деймон почувствовал, как грудь сдавили боль и страх. 

Точно таким он Стефана и помнил. Безжалостным. Способным убить его не моргнув и глазом. С этого момента он должен вести себя предельно осторожно. 

Деймон возвращался снова и снова, практически снося дверь с петель своими ударами, пока Стефан, наконец, не позволил ему войти. 

—А ты настойчивый, — вздохнул он, пропуская его внутрь.

Жестом пригласив его сесть напротив себя, он устроился на диване, водрузив себе на колени полу-бессознательную девушку и впился клыками в ее шею. 

Деймон, нахмурившись, наблюдал, как грубо Стефан с ней обращался. Он совсем не заботился о том, чтобы сохранить ей жизнь, или о других телах, которые лежали на полу. Он едва ли мог узнать в нем того человека, из-за которого продолжал ломиться в дверь особняка вновь и вновь. 

Стефан усмехнулся, вынув из шеи девушки клыки и облизываясь: 

—Хочешь тоже? — он поднял бровь. 

Проигнорировав его усмешку, Деймон встал со своего места и забрал у него девушку, впившись в её грудь и чувствуя на себе его довольный взгляд. 

Деймон пил её до тех пор, пока она не перестала дышать, умерев от потери крови. Стефан, казалось, впечатлился тем, что Деймон без каких-либо угрызений совести отнял у нее жизнь. Он выпрямился в кресле, готовый к словесной перепалке. Игра началась. 

— Что, совсем заскучал в своем Мистик Фолс? Поэтому пришел сюда в поисках новых друзей? — спросил с улыбкой Стефан и скрестил руки на груди. 

— А ты себя так можешь назвать? 

— Я мог бы. Тандем из двух ублюдков, это может быть весело. 

Деймон почувствовал легкое раздражение от подобного выбора слов. 

— Но ты ведь такой, сознайся. Именно это ты и пытался мне донести все это время, что на самом деле ты бессердечный ублюдок. 

Деймон постарался подавить внутри гнев и боль, фальшиво улыбнувшись. 

— Хотя, теперь-то ты не такой уж и злой, да? Тебя явно приручила кареглазка. Она производит определенное впечатление на более слабых. 

— Ты имеешь в виду себя? — наконец, ответил Деймон. 

Стефан кивнул. 

— Хотя это в большей степени относится к Стефану, бедному, жалкому Стефану Сальваторе. И, слава богам, он сдох. 

— Оу, я понял. Ты больше не Стефан, так? — Деймон наклонился вперед, пристально изучая лицо брата, а тот безэмоционально смотрел в ответ. 

— Он утонул на дне озера, и если ты приехал сюда за ним, тогда возвращайся обратно в Поместье, к его дневникам. 

Стефан выглядел и говорил настолько спокойно, сухо и жестко, что Деймон невольно сглотнул. 

— Если, конечно, не хочешь остаться здесь и немного поиграть. Я совсем не против. 

— А под "поиграть" ты подразумеваешь вот это? — Деймон обвел рукой по комнате, указывая на разбросанные тела.

Стефан усмехнулся.

— А что, ты задумал что-то поинтереснее? — он подался вперед, скользнув откровенным взглядом по телу Деймона.

Тот замер и нахмурился, вновь почувствовав отвращение. 

— Да что с тобой происходит? — спросил он в итоге, заставив Стефана фыркнуть от смеха. 

— Что, неужели мужчина не может полюбоваться симпатичной мордашкой? Твое лицо было первым, что я увидел после всего, что пережил, так почему же ты так удивлен, что я тебя хочу? 

— Потому что я твой брат, — ответил Деймон сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

Стефан откинулся назад, глубоко вздыхая. 

— И что? Будь мужиком. Разве не это ты мне посоветовал? 

— Да, по поводу этого… я извиняюсь за свои слова, окей? Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся со мной домой, Стеф. Ты нужен мне, — Деймон сглотнул, пытаясь представить, как бы он говорил, будь он тем идеальным Деймоном, которого нафантазировал себе Стефан. 

— Стеф. Звучит так интимно. Почему тебе не все равно? Ты сделал свою работу, перевернул мою жизнь с ног на голову, потом нашел меня и снова поставил все на ноги. Все, ты отработал свою повинность. Теперь будь добр, оставь меня в покое. 

— Не оставлю, пока не включишь чувства и не столкнешься со своими проблемами лицом к лицу, Стефан. Не так они решаются, ты просто прячешься. 

— А не ты ли делал совершенно то же самое? Ты все еще думаешь, что твой долг - привести меня в норму, просто потому, что только тогда эта зануда Елена вернет тебе твои яйца. Ты хочешь быть свободным ото всех обязательств? Хорошо. Я тебя прощаю. Я не стану обвинять тебя в какой бы то ни было херне, что со мной произошла. И знаешь почему? — он замолчал на какое-то время, держа паузу, а Деймон, побледнев, шарил взглядом по лицу брата. — Я заслужил все, что получил. 

Стефан поднялся с дивана, обходя комнату, переступая через тела, пока Деймон пытался выровнять дыхание и начать думать. Он вынул из шкафа бутылку с бренди, открыл ее и сделал глоток из горла. Это была та же самая марка, что и в ту ночь, когда они вместе посещали кафе “Гриль”. Когда Стефан предложил Деймону, который старался выглядеть как можно более беспристрастно, сделать глоток, то понял по его напряженности, что эта связь не ускользнула от его внимания.

Передав ему бутылку, Стефан снова уселся на диван и принялся с интересом наблюдать за тем, как Деймон пьет бренди из горла. 

— Тот человек, которым я был, позволил себя растоптать. Да ты и сам это знаешь. Ты пытался научить его не распыляться чувствами на всех, меньше печься об окружающих, но он не понял этого и объявил тебя вселенским злом. И то же сделали все остальные. Эти девчонки, только посмотри, как они говорят с тобой. Чувак, почему ты вообще с этим миришься? 

Деймон посмотрел ему в глаза. Кое-что из его слов действительно было правдой. И это жгло изнутри. Елена действительно приручила к себе, воспользовавшись его любовью. Он знал, что именно любовь делает его слабым. И даже сейчас, когда они с ней не были вместе, когда она винила его практически во всем, что случилось со Стефаном, он все равно пошел у нее на поводу, потому что все еще любил. 

— Меня это совершенно не трогает, — сказал он, стараясь звучать уверенно и даже надменно. — Я рад быть плохим парнем. Я этим наслаждаюсь. 

— Даже не сомневаюсь. И именно поэтому ты так печешься обо мне. До тех пор, пока я хороший, ты можешь оставаться плохим и притворяться, что это твоя истинная натура. 

— Что ты вообще несешь? — Деймон вздохнул, закатив глаза.

— Никто не спрашивает, почему ты поступаешь так или иначе, потому что всем плевать на твои чувства, ведь ты плохой парень. Никто не пытается даже заставить тебя заботиться о ком-то или чувствовать что-то, ведь они уверены, ты не способен на это. Поэтому ты с легкостью убедил себя в этом сам, и никогда не признаешься, что просто любишь меня. Да, ты любишь ту девчонку, но меня ты любишь сильнее, — тон Стефана звучал игриво, в нем сквозила и насмешка, поэтому Деймон стиснул зубы и нахмурился.

— И не лги себе, Деймон. Я — это все, о чем ты думаешь, а все что я хотел получить от тебя — всего лишь поцелуй. 

— Какое у тебя образовалось восхитительное эго, — фыркнул Деймон и вновь отпил из бутылки. 

— Чувство вины не давало тебе уснуть? Спорим, что так оно и было. Ты вновь подвел своего бедного маленького братика, и теперь он стал большим и страшным волком.

— Ой, прошу тебя, никакой ты не волк, Стефан. Может ты и отключил свою человечность, но ты все еще прячешься. Давай ты просто ее вернёшь, и мы во всем разберемся, иначе мне придется вырубить тебя ради твоего же блага. 

— Н-да? — Стефан с вызовом поднялся со своего места, Деймон сделал тоже самое, отставив бренди в сторону. — И что же ты сделаешь, большой брат?

Деймон принял боевую стойку, чем насмешил Стефана. 

— Ну включу я чувства и что? Что ты тогда будешь делать? Ты уже не смог с этим справиться. Что случится в следующий раз, когда я снова захочу поцеловать тебя или дотронуться? 

И... вот оно. 

Деймон побледнел, Стефан же счастливо улыбнулся. 

— Потому что я обязательно попытаюсь. Я боготворил тебя. Думаю, что даже был влюблен в тебя. И плевать мне было, что ты мой брат, ведь ты спас меня! Ты был моим ангелом, — голос Стефана от насмешливого сменился нотками отчаяния.

У Деймона совершенно перехватило дыхание. 

Стефан подступил ближе и Деймон зарычал, вампирские черты выступили на лице, Стефан же, наоборот, был предельно спокоен. 

— И какого Стефана ты предпочтешь? Жаждущего инцеста, сломленного брата? Или нового, исправленного и веселого? Ты можешь остаться здесь, со мной. Сделаем поместье нашим. Ты мог бы научить меня многому. Быть по-настоящему моим братом. Либо ты можешь нянчить жалкую развалину, которая не хочет ничего, кроме как лежать в твоих объятьях и трогать тебя… в непристойных местах, — на последнем слове он подмигнул ему, подходя совсем близко. — Выбор за тобой, брат. 

Деймон отступил. 

Стефан не успел заметить кулак, несущийся ему в челюсть. Он упал навзничь, а Деймон оседлал его сверху. Они яростно боролись, в дело пошли клыки, укусы, в скором времени оба были покрыты кровью и просто в бешенстве. Оба знали, что силы равны. Деймону нужно было предпринять что-то, что позволило бы ему победить. Кое-чего Стефан точно не ожидал. 

Вжав его в пол, он впился в его рот поцелуем. Стефан замер от неожиданности, Деймон поцеловал его, прикусив за нижнюю губу, и тот ослабил хватку, перестав бороться. Как только он это сделал, Деймон осторожно достал из кармана шприц с вербеной, — гарантию того, что он привезет Стефана домой. 

Он приготовился действовать, вздрогнув от неожиданности, когда Стефан взял верх в поцелуе и толкнулся языком ему в рот. Деймон закрыл глаза, стараясь притвориться, что он сейчас целует не собственного брата. Он ответил на поцелуй, усыпляя его бдительность, и осторожно вонзил иглу ему в бедро, вколов вербену. Стефан вскрикнул ему в рот, задушенно и неверяще, Деймон отпрянул, вытирая рот ладонью и пытаясь отдышаться. Стефан скривился от боли, глядя на него с пола. 

Он задыхался и скулил, Деймон поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся.

— Я не рассказывал про вербену, да? — усмехнулся он. 

Было видно, что Стефан изо всех сил старался остаться в сознании, но проиграл эту битву, закрыв глаза и вырубившись. 

Деймон стоял над бессознательным братом еще какое-то время, стараясь прийти в себя. Да, это был тяжелый бой, хорошо, что он прихватил с собой вербену. Он изо всех сил пытался не думать о том, что язык Стефана побывал у него во рту. Тяжело вздохнув, Деймон прикрыл глаза. Сегодня брат напрямую признался ему в своих чувствах. Именно то, чего Деймон опасался больше всего, оказалось правдой. Стефан со включенной человечностью был в него влюблен. Что еще хуже, он не просто был влюблен, но и хотел его. Деймон потряс головой. Если бы он только взял Елену с собой, когда искал то злосчастное озеро, тогда все могло обернуться гораздо проще. Если бы это она открыла сейф, тогда, возможно, Стефан влюбился бы в нее, как и должен был. А вместо этого случилось то, что случилось, и Деймон понятия не имел, как вернуть все в норму. 

Его охватывал страх, когда он смотрел на брата. Деймон вздохнул: он обязательно выяснит, что делать, но позже. Сейчас главное было доставить его домой и заставить вновь включить чувства. Не то, чтобы Стефан без человечности был чем-то из ряда вон, если бы он держал все под контролем и не угрожал Деймону и остальным, тогда проблемы бы вовсе не было. Существовало множество вампиров, живущих вполне адекватно и без человечности. Но на их памяти бывало всякое, поэтому тут нужно было быть осторожными. Этот новый Стефан был непредсказуем и опасен. Даже слишком опасен для того, чтобы справиться в одиночку. Деймон не хотел к нему присоединяться, поэтому ему просто пришлось взять все в свои руки. 

Деймон вновь засунул брата в багажник камаро и направился в Мистик Фолс. Они добрались быстро и без приключений. Благо, Стефан не успел очнуться к тому времени. Деймон вколол ему приличную дозу вербены, для того, чтобы тот надолго потерял сознание, но ослабить его он не хотел. Он внес его в холл и бросил на ковер, готовясь осуществить следующую часть своего плана. Деймон замер, жуя в нерешительности губу. Он никому не сказал о своей идее. Это была последняя возможность что-то исправить, и терпение его уже было на исходе. Разговоры не помогали, он уже в этом убедился. Драка тем более не заставила Стефана включить человечность. У него был высокий болевой порог, поэтому он мог держаться до тех пор, пока Деймон не устал бы избивать его. Елена была никем для этого Стефана, так что ее мольбы не значили бы ровным счетом ничего. Оставался лишь только один шанс вернуть его. 

Деймон глубоко вздохнул и втащил в холл сейф, оставив его рядом с бесчувственным Стефаном. Он молился всем богам, чтобы это сработало. Открыв крышку, он положил брата внутрь. Когда Стефан начал шевелиться, приходя в себя, Деймон отступил немного, глядя на него неотрывно. 

— Мне очень жаль, брат, — пробормотал он.

Стефан распахнул глаза. 

— Деймон, что ты делаешь? — простонал он, а затем вдруг понял, где находится. — Что ты делаешь? — повторил он спокойно. 

Деймон прикусил губу, а Стефан попытался сесть. Он ощущал в теле невероятную слабость. С ворчанием он пытался подняться, Деймон же просто молча смотрел на него. 

— Чего, по-твоему, ты этим добьешься? 

— Я был твоим ангелом, — сказал Деймон в ответ и с грохотом захлопнул крышку сейфа. 

Тьма вновь окружила Стефана. Он дотронулся до крышки, ничего не видя вокруг себя. Пальцами почувствовав каждую вмятину и царапину, оставляемые им на протяжении года, он вспомнил как был тут в заточении. А еще он вспомнил отчаяние и страх, пожиравшие его изнутри. Когда он подумал об этом, смех непроизвольно сорвался с губ. Деймон был таким идиотом. Неужели он действительно думал, что если запрет его здесь, Стефану будет не плевать? Он совершенно ничего не чувствовал, и это было просто блаженством. Черт, да нахождение тут могло реально помочь ему помедитировать и обрести немного покоя. Роскошно. 

— Ну и каков план, Деймон? — саркастично поинтересовался он. — Оставить меня здесь, пока я клятвенно не пообещаю, что верну чувства? Мы ведь оба знаем, что произойдет, когда я это сделаю, — тон был дразнящий. 

Деймон молчал, Стефан усмехнулся. 

— О, пожалуйста, брат, возьми меня, возьми… — простонал протяжно и насмешливо Стефан. — Я тебя так люблю! Поцелуй меня!

Он принялся стонать и издавать звуки поцелуев, прекрасно слыша тяжелое дыхание Деймона снаружи. Он победно улыбнулся. Братом было даже слишком легко манипулировать. 

— О, Деймон, мой ангел, займись со мной любовью… — прокричал он и услышал, как Деймон зарычал, покинув комнату. 

Он смеялся громко, до слез. Вытерев их со щек, Стефан подумал, что это может быть веселым разнообразием от бессмысленных случайных убийств, и отсутствия живых эмоций. Если бы он был с собой совсем честным, то признался бы, что отсутствие эмоций это довольно скучно, но по крайней мере это лучше, чем жить в шкуре жалкой развалины. 

Он услышал, как кто-то вошел в комнату и навострил уши. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, и Стефан задавался вопросом, что задумал Деймон. Затем он услышал вибрирующий электронный звук, который заставил сейф содрогнуться и Стефан настороженно замер. Было похоже на звук дрели. Зачем ему нужна была дрель? Ведь сейф уже был надежно заперт. Не было никаких вариантов для побега отсюда. Он попытался перекричать этот звук, чтобы задать вопрос, но если Деймон ему и ответил, то он этого не услышал. В ногах появилось маленькое отверстие, в которое пробился лучик света. Что же делал Деймон? 

— Что ты творишь? — прокричал он, но голос заглушили новые звуки сверла. 

Он продолжил лежать в тишине, ощущая, как биение сердца участилось, когда в поверхности сейфа появились еще несколько отверстий. Затем наступила тишина. 

— Включи человечность, Стефан. Не заставляй меня это делать, — предупреждающе сказал Деймон. 

— Что — это? Ты собираешься изрешетить весь сейф и меня заодно, как в магическом шоу? Эти волшебные коробки полны зеркал, братец. Или ты всегда думал, что все взаправду? — дразняще сказал Стефан. 

— Я тебя предупредил, — сказал Деймон холоднее и спокойнее. — Это твой последний шанс включить человечность. 

— Давай, вперед! Хорошая работа! Ты действительно тот, за кого себя выдавал, браво, мой ублюдочный братец! Браво! — прокричал Стефан, хихикнув себе под нос. 

Он мог бы перенести боль, а вот Деймон вину вынести не сможет. Он уже доказал, что не в состоянии справиться с такими сильными эмоциями. 

Снова повисла тишина. Он внимательно слушал. Ничего не происходило. Затем он почувствовал что-то странное. Холод в ногах. Он слегка поежился и почувствовал отчетливее. Влажность и холод. Он попытался посмотреть вниз но все, что смог увидеть, это лучики света, входящие в отверстия в дне сейфа. Он уставился на них пристальнее, понимая, что в них затекает вода. Он застыл в удивлении, открыв рот. Деймон наливал внутрь воду. 

Он рассмеялся. 

— Это твой план? В самом деле? Очень оригинально, — насмешливо сказал он так и не получив ответа. 

Вода продолжала заполнять сейф. Его ноги теперь были практически полностью в воде, и он непроизвольно взбрыкнул ими. Он вовсе не скучал по влаге. 

— Деймон! — прокричал он, и вновь ответом ему была тишина. — Деймон, выпусти меня, и я это сделаю, хорошо? 

Он пытался звучать настолько убедительно, насколько мог. Он должен был выглядеть напуганным, чтоб Деймон поверил, что он мучается и готов заплатить любую цену, чтобы выбраться. А потом он просто вырвет его гребаное сердце и скормит ему же. Всему есть предел. 

Вода продолжала заполнять сейф, его спина уже была пропитана влагой, уровень воды стал подниматься. 

— Деймон! Пожалуйста, не делай этого со мной! — прокричал он своим лучшим актерским голосом. — Деймон, мне страшно, пожалуйста! 

Почему Деймон не велся на это? Он вообще был в комнате? Стефан прислушался, отсеивая звук журчания воды, и разобрал шорох одежды. Должно быть он сидел на коленях перед сейфом, а теперь поднялся, чтобы уйти. 

— Деймон, Деймон! Помоги мне! — прокричал Стефан, но шаги продолжали удаляться. 

Стефан почувствовал неконтролируемую дрожь, прошедшую по всему телу. 

Деймон обязательно вернется. Он просто пытается его запугать. Брат слишком заботится о нем. Стефан нервно вздохнул, ощущая, как вода заполняет грудь. Она была ледяной, как раз такой, как он помнил. Он не смог сдержать участившееся дыхание, но изо всех сил пытался себя успокоить. Стефан уперся ладонями в крышку сейфа и постарался продавить ее, хоть знал, что надежды мало, ведь он уже пытался это сделать раньше. 

Он почувствовал огонек страха, зажегшийся внутри и прикусил губу. Нет! Он не включит чувства снова. Не для этого ублюдка. Ни для кого из них! Он задержал дыхание, закашлявшись, когда вода добралась до подбородка. Стефан попытался приподняться, но не мог пошевелиться. Он начал задыхаться, думая о тех волшебных словах, которые могли бы положить всему этому конец. 

— Деймон! — закричал он. 

Ни звука. Ни движения. Вода заставила его снова закашляться, и он в панике ударил руками в крышку. 

— Ангел! Спаси меня, ангел! — закричал он и на этот раз точно знал, что испытывает неподдельный страх, тяжесть и холод в сердце. 

Он снова закашлялся, паника нарастала. 

Нет, нет! Пожалуйста, я просто не могу. Я не могу! Он старался оставаться спокойным, но тело само реагировало на опасность. 

— Пожалуйста!!! — закричал он изо всех сил. 

Вода, словно живая, внезапно нахлынула и полилась в рот. 

Стефан изо всех сил старался выплюнуть ее, но это не имело бы смысла, ведь она была вокруг. Он полностью погрузился в нее, крича и поддаваясь панике. Каждая эмоция, подавляемая им, вернулась к нему стократно усиленная и наполнила его быстрее, чем вода этот сейф. Стефан кричал не переставая, бил в крышку сейфа и царапал ее, ощущая, что умирает. Он тонул, снова тонул и этому не было конца. 

Погружение, крики, погружение, крики, погружение, крики, всегда в темноте, в холоде, снова и снова и снова. Он издал последний протяжный выкрик, лишившись остатков кислорода в лёгких, и потом все было кончено.


	8. Chapter 8

Стефан очнулся, задыхаясь и ощущая во рту воду. В панике он тщетно попытался вдохнуть. Кошмар, который длился практически всю его жизнь, снова вернулся. Неужели он просто выдумал, что было что-то еще, кроме бесконечного водного заточения? Он вновь кричал и пытался выбить крышку. Но зачем? Тело против воли заставляло его бороться, но в этом не было смысла. Стефан вновь принялся стучать по крышке руками и ногами, но вода гасила удары, и это не сильно помогало. Открыв глаза, он вновь не увидел ничего, кроме темноты. Единственное, что утешало — периоды, когда он оживал, по крайней мере, длились недолго. 

Совершенно внезапно над ним забрезжил свет, и Стефан прищурился, пытаясь понять, что это. Сквозь толщу воды на него кто-то смотрел. Ему удалось разглядеть знакомые карие глаза, а затем его коснулись чужие руки, которые вытащили его из воды. Он порывисто сел, вновь позволяя себя спасти. Отчаянно кашляя, Стефан вывалился на ковер. Дико озираясь по сторонам, он попытался отдышаться. 

— Стефан, господи боже! Мне так жаль! — со слезами в голосе воскликнула Елена. 

Он оттолкнул её от себя, блокируя ее попытки помочь. Стефану нужно было подумать. 

— Где он? — прокашлял он.

Елена покачала головой. 

Очень медленно в комнату вошел Деймон и уставился на него. Стефан, задрав голову, пристально посмотрел в ответ. Их взгляды встретились. 

—Я… — прохрипел Стефан, сам не зная, что хочет сказать. 

Деймон внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, ища малейшие признаки того, что брат все еще не вернул чувства. 

Стефан почувствовал, как наполняются слезами глаза и опустил взгляд в пол. Деймон казалось, был удовлетворен такого рода ответом на свой незаданный вопрос. Он тут же незамедлительно покинул комнату. Стефан вздохнул и свесил голову, просто позволив слезам течь по щекам, пока пытался связать воедино свои мысли и чувства. Он был сумасшедшим монстром. Он убил столько людей. Стефан всхлипнул, когда Елена принялась его успокаивать, потирая спину и шепча слова любви. 

— Я никогда не позволила бы ему сделать это с тобой, Стефан. Мне так жаль… — прошептала она. 

— Нет. Он был прав, прав… — покачал головой Стефан и снова всхлипнул.

Елена поцеловала его плечо. 

Он не оставил Деймону иного выбора. Тот точно знал, что Стефан откажется добровольно включать человечность, и существует лишь один способ напугать его настолько, чтобы заставить это сделать. Стефан догадывался, что Деймон выберет именно сейф, ведь он был обязан спасти брата. Как понимал и то, что он попытается воссоздать их первую встречу, вместо себя поставив спасителем Елену. Деймон не был дураком. Он спланировал все так, чтобы Елена неизбежно наткнулась на сейф. Она неслучайно тут появилась именно сейчас. Должно быть, Деймон позвонил ей, позвал сюда, чтобы она исправила все, что он натворил, и достала Стефана из сейфа, таким образом став его новым ангелом. 

Что ж, это не сработало. 

Елена помогла ему подняться на ноги. Он взглянул на сейф, и дрожь пробрала все его тело. Стефан вдруг осознал, что хоть Деймону и не дано было этого понять, но несмотря на то, что на этот раз именно он заточил его в неволе, он же и стал вновь его спасителем. В этот раз не из сейфа, но от него самого. 

Елена довела его до комнаты и, пока он сидел на полу, бездумно уставившись вниз, наполняла его ванну горячей водой. Тот человек, его альтер-эго, который был описан в дневнике как потрошитель, которым он в конечном итоге и стал, вернулся к нему даже без воспоминаний. Возможно, такова была его судьба? Можно ли переписать человека, начать все с чистого листа, или все заложено на генетическом уровне? Он думал, что если оставит Стефана Сальваторе позади, тогда у него появится шанс стать новым человеком. Но в итоге он закончил немногим лучше, чем сам Стефан Сальваторе. Он потряс головой. Он не мог изменить то, что было дано ему при рождении. Как не мог этого сделать и Деймон. Брат был прав. Единственным выходом было попытаться воссоздать того, кем он был раньше с помощью любящих и заботящихся о нем людей, которые знали его в прошлой жизни. 

Без сомнения, он не станет прежним Стефаном, но это не значит, что он не может стать кем-то на него похожим. Возможно, он снова будет со всеми этими людьми в прежних отношениях. Друг, брат, лучшая подруга. Иметь вокруг себя любящих людей, это ли не то, ради чего стоит жить? 

Елена предложила помочь ему в ванной, но Стефан покачал головой, слабо улыбнувшись. Да, она когда-то была его девушкой, и без сомнения у них был… физический контакт. Но он все еще не знал её, и не было никаких даже намеков на то, что он хотел её в этом смысле. Возможно, что-то вернется к нему со временем. 

Она оставила его одного. Сефан уставился на ванную. Он только что был в воде, снова тонул. Ванная была похожа на сейф. Может быть ему просто стоило насухо вытереться? Даже мысль о душе пробирала до дрожи. Елена добавила в ванную пены и масел, Стефан глубоко вдохнул, стараясь обуздать страх. Вода была теплой, успокаивающей и должна была ему помочь. Мысленно кивнув, он забрался внутрь. Ему стало тепло и уютно, он прикрыл глаза и слушал, как внизу ругались и кричали друг на друга Елена и Деймон. Все закономерно закончилось её слезами и его раскаянием. Между этими двумя были очень странные отношения. Он невольно задался вопросом, как они вообще смогли когда-то стать парой? Но все-таки смогли. Деймон увел её у “старого” Стефана, и тот страдал так сильно, что готов был уехать. 

Теперь он лишь хотел, чтобы между всеми ними все было предельно просто. Раньше Стефан не хотел багажа воспоминаний, но было очевидно, что просто игнорировать их он больше не может. Он начнёт всё сначала с каждым из них, даст каждому шанс, и, возможно, они вместе смогут двигаться дальше. Стефан кивнул сам себе. Это была правильная мысль. А потом он вспомнил, что сказал Деймону в том доме, и все в животе перевернулось. Он практически прямым текстом предложил ему заняться сексом, досконально изложив все грязные подробности того, как он его хочет. Это не было правдой. Он сказал это только для того, чтобы выбесить Деймона. На самом деле он сам не до конца понимал своих чувств к брату. Наверняка он знал только то, что хотел к нему прикасаться, целовать, быть рядом, но он никогда не представлял себе развития событий, приведшего бы их к сексу. Он сказал это только для того, чтобы получить от Деймона какую-нибудь реакцию. Было совершенно очевидно, что брат верил ему беспрекословно и поцеловал, чтобы только взять верх. И Стефан чувствовал себя из-за этого униженным. Ему было больно. И как, во имя всего святого, он собирался спрятать все эти чувства? 

Стефан лежал в ванной до тех пор, пока вода не остыла. Потом он поднялся, завернувшись в полотенце. Запах мыла напомнил ему о первой ночи, когда он очнулся здесь, а Деймон сушил и приводил его в порядок. Он сел на кровать и закрыл глаза, вздохнув и предавшись воспоминаниям: Деймон, полный братской любви и заботы, его нежный взгляд голубых глаз. Тогда он одел его и отпрянул сразу, когда Стефан очнулся. Все изначально пошло неправильно. 

Он всё бы отдал, только чтобы Деймон взглянул на него так еще раз. Скорее всего, этого никогда уже не случится. Деймон думал, что привез домой любимого брата, а вместо него получил вот такое. Человека, который не мог отличить черное от белого и уверенного лишь в том, что хочет его целовать и обнимать. 

Стефан начал одеваться. Какой кошмар. Деймон был прав, когда сказал, что ему нужно собрать свою жизнь воедино и быть мужиком. Ему нужно было начать и прямо сейчас. Он собирался спуститься вниз и расставить с Деймоном все точки над “i”. 

Стефан глубоко вздохнул и спустился по лестнице. Деймон, должно быть, уже убрал сейф в подвал, потому что на ковре была лишь лужа. Стефан слегка вздрогнул от воспоминаний и двинулся к камину. Кажется, это была любимая комната Деймона. Стефан сел у огня, греясь и принялся обдумывать, с чего бы начать этот разговор. Здесь определенно должно было помочь бренди. Он поднялся и подошел к бару, роясь среди бутылок Деймона. Наконец, он нашел ту марку, которую они распивали в ту ночь, когда брат рассказал ему обо всем. Воспоминания о том, что они распивали её тогда же, когда Стефан пытался вывести его из себя, он постарался отогнать. Он взял бутылку и принялся разливать алкоголь в два стакана дрожащими руками. Он никогда в жизни так не нервничал. 

Потом Стефан терпеливо ждал. Наконец, Деймон появился в комнате. Как ни в чем не бывало, он подошел к камину и подкинул пару бревен в огонь. Стефан глубоко вздохнул. 

— Тебе уже лучше? — спросил Деймон, не поворачиваясь к нему.

Стефан промычал что-то положительное. 

— Хорошо. 

— Мы можем поговорить? — осторожно спросил Стефан.

Деймон глубоко вздохнул. Наконец, он поднялся на ноги, повернувшись к нему лицом, и слабо улыбнулся. После шагнул к дивану и уселся напротив брата, намеренно соблюдая дистанцию. Стефан указал на стакан, стоявший на столике по правую руку от Деймона, и тот удивленно перевел на него взгляд. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он, взяв его и делая глоток. 

Стефан тоже отпил из своего. Сейчас алкоголь не жег ему горло и не вызывал кашель. Все тело будто онемело из-за адреналина, поэтому он даже не поморщился. 

— Не знаю, с чего начать, — нервно сообщил Стефан.

Деймон сделал еще один глоток. 

— То что я сказал в особняке… я не это имел в виду. 

— Но звучал ты вполне недвусмысленно, — ответил Деймон. 

— Я пытался заставить тебя почувствовать себя неуютно. 

Деймон кивнул и уставился в пол. Стефан ощутил, как сжалось что-то в груди. 

— Я вообще не понимаю, что чувствую к кому бы то ни было. Я очень запутался, — сказал он. 

Деймон неловко поерзал. 

— Прости, что поцеловал тебя. Думаю, мне просто хотелось почувствовать близость к кому-то. 

— Думаю, Елена станет для тебя более подходящим выбором, брат. 

Стефан кивнул на это и отпил еще бурбона. 

— Я не думаю о тебе в том… 

— Стефан, — мягко перебил его Деймон, в голосе которого послышалось смущение. 

— Нет, послушай. Я не думаю о тебе в том самом смысле. Я просто говорил то, что думаю. Я не хотел секса… 

Стефан правда пытался объяснить, но Деймон резко поднялся на ноги, что заставило его удивленно замолчать. 

— Нам не обязательно это делать, ладно? Все прощено, вернулось на круги своя, и все такое. Давай просто двигаться дальше, окей? У меня голова раскалывается от обсуждения одного и того же, — он залпом выпил остатки из своего стакана, треснул им о столешницу и ушел в свою комнату. 

Стефан замер на месте, совершенно лишившись дара речи. Он знал, что будет непросто, но неужели Деймону было обязательно унижать его подобным образом? Он хотел объясниться и снять груз с плечей, а Деймон просто выставил его идиотом. Стефан несчастно вздохнул и постарался подавить зарождающийся в груди гнев. 

Следующие пару дней они не разговаривали слишком много. Деймон продолжал сторониться его и делать вид, что все в порядке. Но ничего в порядке не было. Он даже не мог спокойно пройти мимо без того, чтобы Деймон не шарахнулся в сторону. Стефана это бесило. Он старался все исправить, а Деймон продолжал думать о том, что было между ними раньше. Как он вообще мог двигаться дальше, если Деймон вел себя таким образом? 

Он занял себя тем, что принялся читать другие дневники, отчаиваясь от этого всё сильнее. Он не хотел больше ничего знать. В этом знании просто не было смысла. Но он должен был дать старому Стефану шанс прежде, чем совсем от него откреститься. 

В конце концов, на глазах у шокированных Елены и Деймона, Стефан выбросил все дневники один за другим в огонь.

— Ты уверен, что поступаешь правильно, брат? 

— Ответ положительный, — решительно сказал Стефан.

Елена и Деймон лишь нервно нахмурились на его слова. 

Новая страничка в жизни Стефана началась именно с этого момента. Он так же избавился от кое-какого хлама в своей комнате, который хранил уже довольно долго. Елена и Деймон в один голос утверждали, что он совершает ошибку. Стефан впервые видел их настолько единодушными во мнениях, что это было даже смешно. 

По ночам ему вновь начали сниться кошмары, но только вот в конце ангел не спасал его. Теперь он просто видел лицо — копию своего — на репите смеявшееся над ним. К счастью, он удерживался от того, чтобы звать Деймона на помощь, чем неимоверно гордился. Он сам пытался справляться с кошмарами. И так нужно было делать с самого начала. И совершенно точно такой расклад устраивал Деймона, потому что он никак не комментировал то, что мог бы услышать в ночи кошмаров. Жизнь вошла в некое подобие нормальности. Елена, наконец, заметно расслабилась, будучи уверенной, что Стефан идет на поправку. 

Ещё Стефан поближе познакомился с блондиночкой — ведь она так сильно желала его компании, и, надо признать, она была довольно очаровательна. Ему действительно становилось лучше, когда она была рядом, он даже смеялся, когда они проводили время вместе. Теперь он мог понять, почему она когда-то стала его лучшим другом. Чем больше времени он проводил с Еленой и Кэролайн, тем меньше он видел поблизости Деймона. Брат даже расслабился настолько, что позволил однажды сжать его плечо и не отстранился. Казалось, что все встало на круги своя, и ничего плохого в дальнейшем не предвиделось. 

Елена вернулась в колледж, уверившись, что Стефан будет в порядке. Девочки обещали, что будут звонить каждый день, пока Стефан провожал их, махая на прощание. Теперь в доме остались только он и Деймон. Последний почти все свое время проводил в библиотеке, и Стефан не настаивал на частом общении. Первая их ночь, проведенная в доме вдвоем, казалась странно тихой. На улице была гроза, из-за чего электричество замкнуло, и им пришлось расставить свечи по всему дому. Когда он ложился спать, то заметил, что в свете свечей комната выглядит потусторонней и пугающей. Темнота все еще заставляла его чувствовать себя на грани нервного срыва, но он не собирался признаваться об этом вслух, особенно Деймону. Тот был уверен, что у него все в порядке и под контролем, если не брать в расчет отсутствующие воспоминания. 

В итоге, под звук дождя и грома, который каждый раз заставлял его вздрагивать, Стефану удалось задремать. Уже скоро должно было наступить утро. Во снах, наполненных странной колористикой и размытостью, отражающих, видимо, погоду за окном, он искал что-то очень важное. Он резко остановился на лесной тропинке, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в свете факела, и наткнулся на черный сейф. Сердце остановилось, когда он понял, что видел его и прежде. Он принялся крутить вентиль, буквально чувствуя страх, оседающий на корне языка. Что бы там внутри не находилось, он не хотел этого видеть, но остановить себя он тоже не мог. Он должен был узнать. Обязан! 

Замок щелкнул, Стефан глубоко вздохнул и потянул за вентиль, открывая крышку. Внутри была мутная вода и водоросли, он опустился на колени, чтобы рассмотреть ближе и увидел себя самого. Его тело застыло от ужаса, кожа мумифицировалась. Рот был открыт в безмолвном крике, то, что осталось от рук, вдруг потянулось к нему в отчаянной попытке схватить. Стефан в ужасе отпрянул и закричал, что есть мочи, неловко падая на траву. 

Он орал так, как никогда в своей жизни, и спустя пару секунд вынырнул из сна, обратно, во тьму комнаты. Стефан закричал имя Деймона, больше не заботясь о той неразберихе, которая между ними творилась, просто желая сейчас почувствовать его тепло. Дверь распахнулась и стукнулась о стену, Деймон кинулся к нему, пугая его еще сильнее. Но брат сразу же крепко обнял его, шепча на ухо успокаивающие слова.

— Все хорошо, Стефан, я рядом. Все хорошо… я тут, брат, — горячо шептал он, заставив Стефана разрыдаться и доверчиво прильнуть к нему. 

Впервые за долгое время между ними произошел такой тесный физический контакт, и Стефан сжал одежду Деймона сильнее, будто боясь, что тот испарится. Он часто и прерывисто дышал, Деймон слегка отстранился, взяв руку Стефана и положив её себе на грудь. 

— Дыши. Дыши со мной, — сказал он настойчиво.

Стефан понял, что нужно подстроиться под его дыхание. Он ощутил сердцебиение Деймона под пальцами, почувствовал ладонью тепло его кожи. И кивнул. Он не видел ничего вокруг, кроме глаз Деймона. Эти голубые озера, полные заботы и беспокойства, были широко распахнуты. Стефан не отводил от них взгляда, и вместе братья принялись дышать, медленно и глубоко. 

— Вот так, — мягко и одобрительно сказал Деймон. 

Стефан с облегчением и внезапно накатившей любовью выдохнул глубоко и дрожаще. 

Его ангел снова смотрел на него с той же любовью, что была в тот день, когда он спас его. Он устало прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Деймона. В этот раз брат не отстранился, а накрыл его руку на своей груди ладонью, сжав ее. Деймону было не наплевать. Он беспокоился о нем. Стефан почувствовал, как сердце наполнилось любовью и тоской от этой мысли. И он просто не смог сдержать себя. Слегка подавшись вперед, он мягко прижался губами к губам брата, отчаянно мысленно моля о разрешении. 

Деймон удивленно отстранился, а Стефан взял его лицо в ладони, не давая ему далеко уйти. 

— Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, Деймон, — умоляюще сказал он, а тот мотнул головой, вырываясь из его хватки. — Умоляю, только один поцелуй, прошу тебя… — прохрипел он, и что-то в его тоне заставило Деймона замереть.

Он забегал глазами по его лицу. Стефан не понял, что увидел там Деймон, но тот остался сидеть на месте. Он не хотел долго испытывать удачу, поэтому поспешно снова обнял его лицо ладонями, воспринимая это как своеобразное разрешение. Деймон задержал дыхание, а Стефан погладил большим пальцем его скулу, вновь осторожно припадая к его губам. Губы Деймона подрагивали будто в страхе, но все же оставались мягкими и податливыми. Стефан снова отстранился, заглядывая ему в глаза. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Деймона, поэтому Стефан снова прижался к его рту, осторожно прихватывая его губы, вынуждая его открыть их, что тот и сделал, переводя задержанное дыхание. Воспользовавшись этим, Стефан нежно толкнулся языком в его рот, вдыхая его выдох, обвивая руками напряженное тело Деймона. Тот был словно статуя, но не пытался его остановить, поэтому Стефан целовал его со всей любовью и преданностью, которые чувствовал внутри. Он закружил языком вокруг языка Деймона, и тот ответил, хотя все еще был донельзя напряжен. 

Стефан поднялся руками к его волосам, зарываясь в них пальцами, склонив голову чтобы углубить поцелуй, и Деймон вдруг тихо, коротко застонал. Тогда Стефан опустился руками на его спину и позволил ему вести, и теперь Деймон целовал его в ответ. Стефан чувствовал нарастающие искорки восторга, бегущие по спине, голова кружилась, он мягко опрокинул Деймона на спину, сам нависая сверху. Поцелуй был настолько хорош, что даже Деймон потерялся в нем, черты его лица как будто смягчились.

Стефан и представить никогда не мог, что сможет быть настолько близок к нему, чувствовать его кожу под пальцами, ведь тот спал в одних боксерах. Именно это позволило Стефану провести рукой вниз по его телу, наслаждаясь бархатистостью его кожи. Он оторвался от его губ и опустился на шею, вырывая из Деймона гортанный стон. Тогда Стефан опустился еще ниже, втянув в рот сосок, на что Деймон протяжно застонал, задрожав под ним. 

Все это было так правильно. Он не врал, когда сказал Деймону, что не думал о сексе с ним, но сейчас это не мешало ему наслаждаться исследованием груди Деймона, всасывая и кусая его кожу, заставляя его вздрагивать. Стефан опустился еще ниже, следуя по дорожке из волос, ведущей под резинку его трусов. Деймон вдруг напрягся и замер. 

— Стой! — в панике воскликнул он. 

Стефан поднял на него глаза, лицо его горело и выражало сильнейшее желание. 

— Слезь с меня, Стефан. 

— Я… 

— Пошел вон! — резко выпалил Деймон, будто только сейчас понимая, что допустил.

Он яростно оттолкнул от себя Стефана и на вампирской скорости выбежал из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.


End file.
